Amnesia
by Iapsa
Summary: During a battle against Team Go, Electronique hits her head and gets complete amnesia. Now she'll start living at Go Tower, while Team Go try to make her believe she's an agent. Rated T will probably just be necessary in the last chapter.
1. Prologue Part I

Hi, guys, new story!

Yeah, here I am, publishing another story with "not very popular" characters. I know it's a little strange, publishing a story while is wiriting another one (in my case, two other ones, with "Electro Revelation"), but I needed to publish this one before the end of 2011. So, as the school is getting more and more difficult, I decided to publish now. It's better. Maybe I don't have time later...

Well, I hope you like this story. I know it's incredible, but I had this idea in the break of the school, while I was walking with my friends to the science classes! I don't remember, it happened really really fast... I think someone said the word "amnesia" for some reason, and I had the sudden idea! Sometimes I'm so abnormal... Well, I think you know, hahaha...

But, going to what is important... Hope you enjoy the story! And thanks for reading! (Oh, and leave a review, I want to know your opinion!)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Part I<strong>

"Run, Wego, run, this time we catch her!" Hego exclaimed, running down the street, followed by the brothers. Of all windows, doors and places, people came to see what happened.

Electronique ran slightly ahead. She looked back. The Team Go was getting closer and closer.

"You will not escape, Electronique!" Mego shouted. Every second they looked closer. Electronique instinctively ran to a wire pole. Without thinking, she climbed, holding on the wires as soon as she could.

"What now, Hego, she climbed on the wires, we can't go there!" Wego twins said, just before realizing that their brother was not on the floor, but also on the wires, moving toward Electronique.

She stepped back, getting away from him. In the haste, she hadn't thought that the super-strength would protect him of the shocks.

"You will never catch me!" She challenged, balancing on two wires. Hego looked down. There was a reasonable height. He wouldn't hurt if fell down, but she...

"Give it up, you're surrounded!" HEGO said "If you stay here I'll catch, and if you get out, the police will do! Give it up!"

"Never!" She cried You will never..."

At that moment, the wires in which Electronique was leaned away from each other. She was out of balance.

"Beware, beware!" Hego warned. Electronique felt her body going back. She was about to fall down. She tried to move. But it only got worse. She completely lost her balance. Hego continued "Do not move, do not move! I'll take out of you there!"

She tried to balance, but it was too late. The wire broke. It was too fragile to withstand the weight of two people.

Hego watched the enemy's body hitting the ground. She went limp and motionless. Was fainted.

"Hego, Hego, are you okay?" The Wegos inquired, running close to the brother.

"Yes." He replied, walking close to Electronique "But I think she is not..."

The team gathered around the enemy. People flocked after them, curious as to what had just happened.

"Mego, call the hospital." Hego asked. Mego picked up the phone and called an ambulance.

"Will she be okay?" The Wegos asked. HEGO sighed:

"I don't know. She seemed to have hit the head..."

"Hego, it can be very serious!" one of the Wegos said "We have seen in a TV show that when people hit their heads so they can become quadriplegic!"

"Do not say that, Wego!" Hego rebuked.

"Or, they can die..." the other Wego said. Hego glared at the twins, until hear Mego screaming:

"Hego, the ambulance!"

Hego turned to her brother, who was standing next to an ambulance. Doctors rushed out, carrying a stretcher to where Electronique was. Just behind them was a tall woman with brown hair, wearing a police uniform.

"Rebecca..." Hego said, looking at her, as if relieved to see her.

"I saw what happened..." She sighed "Don't blame yourself, she's crazy, it was expected that someday she would do something that put her own life at risk..."

Hego looked at Electronique. The doctors carefully placed her on the stretcher and took her to the ambulance.

"I think I better go with my brothers to the hospital to see how she will stay." Hego said.

"Great, I'll go with you." Rebecca said "After the it's finished I will take Electronique to prison. Again.

"We can go in the car with you, no?" HEGO asked.

"Sure." Rebecca answered.

Hego called the brothers and got into the car, along with Rebecca. The ambulance had already left some time ago.

"Will she be fine?" Mego said, referring to Electronique.

"I don't know..." HEGO said "She hit her head..."

"Nothing will happen to her." Rebecca sayd "Being such "hard-headed" as she is..."

The brothers were silent. Rebecca didn't seem to care nothing about being the only one to laugh at the situation. Obviously, she didn't care a damn if Electronique would be hurt or not.

"Hopefully she will be released from the hospital soon, because I have much to do..." Rebecca muttered "Imagine you..."

"It will not take our time." Hego said "Aviarius and Mather are arrested, we were just worrying about Electronique in recent months."

"So that means you can have "vacation" for a while." Rebecca said, smiling.

"Yes..." Hego agreed. Seconds later the car stopped.

"We've arrived." Rebecca said, opening the car door and leaving. Mego followed. Hego came out just after the twins.

The hospital was still and quiet. At least in the area where they were.

The Team Go seat on the waiting room of the emergency ward's sofa. Rebecca sat right in front, along with some other agents.

Everyone in the room remained quiet in minutes. The silence was only broken by the sudden entry of a girl.

Hego rose when saw her. Her brown eyes fixed on him also.

"Hego!" She said, running over to him.

"Jessie!" He said, also going to meet her. She hugged him as if had waited years to do it.

"I was so worried..." Jessie sighed "Is it all okay, love?"

"Yes..." Hego replied, looking at his girlfriend.

"What happened to Electronique for her to climb up the wires like that?" She asked.

"She had done it before..." HEGO said "But not like this..."

"Well, maybe suffering an accident she learns something!..."

Suddenly, they heard a nurse approaching. Rebecca stood up and asked:

"And then?"

The nurse sighed.

"Electronique is okay, right?" HEGO asked, going away from Jessie and approaching Rebecca. The brothers followed.

"Yes, she didn't break anything" the nurse said "Can still do all the movements..."

"Perfect" Rebecca interrupted "Ao, excuse me, I need to take someone to jail."

She ordered the policemen to follow her to the office from where the nurse had left.

"No, no, wait, Mrs. Rebecca!" The nurse tried to warn her. Rebecca, however, seemed not to hear. Hego also followed.

"HEGO, wait!" Mego asked, walking behind the older brother. The Wegos soon did the same.

"No, no, wait!" The nurse asked again, going after them. Jessie followed her.

Almost within the consulting room, Rebecca heard the nurse screaming again.

"Oh, what an annoying woman!" She muttered, walking into the room next to the police and the Team Go.

"Wait, she's not..." The nurse began to scream, but stopped when saw that everyone was already inside the office.

Electronique was lying in bed, with the goggles, as always, and didn't respond when saw them. The only thing that seemed to have changed was that she wasn't wearing her clothes, but a hospital gown.

"Electronique," Rebecca began to speak, but was interrupted by Electronique herself.

"'Electronique'?" She asked "Who is 'Electronique'?"

* * *

><p>And then, was it good? Well, this is just the prologue (part 1, reminding). Please, tell me what you thought!<p>

I'll try hard to be here and publish more chapters! The story itself just starts in chapter 3, with the end of the prologue. It has just two parts.

Love and Thank You, leave a comment!


	2. Prologue  Part II

Yeah, I know it's early morning (at least here in Brazil) and I published the first chapter of this story some hours ago. But my prents forgot the internet turned on, so I decided to update the story. I LOVE when my parents forget the interntet turned on like that! Haha...

I'm still awake cause it's a holiday here in Brazil. A very important one, that's why I don't have classes tomorow. Today, September 7, is the day of Brazil's Independence. Just like 4th July for the americans. But we don't celebrate the Independence the way they do. I think we should, but... What can I do?

All I want to say about it is that I love my country and I'm proud of being Brazilian - _Eu amo meu país e sinto orgulho de ser brasileira!_ - Wrote in Portuguese. Unfortunately, Brazil has a lot of problems... I hope that, eventually, brazilians find a way to solve it all.

Oh, and, unfortunately too, in this same mont, September, the tragedy of September 11th completes 10 years. We hear a lot about it here at Brazil. I completaly don't understand how can a person want to destroy another person. Or worse: A country. As is written on my profile, I'm TOTALLY against racism or any other kind of discrimination. Maybe someday (with the help of God) peopl will learn to respect each other. We are all human beings.

Well, after it all, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Part II<strong>

No one in the office said anything. Jessie arrived in time to understand the reason for the silence. Electronique kept quiet in bed. She seemed confused.

"Amnesia." The nurse finally said "I think the knock on the head made her..."

"And why didn't you tell us?" Rebecca asked with a hint of indignation.

"I tried!" Defended the nurse.

"It's true, Rebecca." Hego said, trying to stop the both to give continuity to the argument.

The Wegos also seemed to be confused with what they had just seen. Electronique continued in the same position, from time to time looking up or at her own hands.

"Come here." Called Rebecca, leading the nurse and the Team Go to a corner of the room "So, it mean she doesn't remember anything?"

"Anything." The nurse said "Complete amnesia. She couldn't answer basic questions about herself. Doesn't even remember how old is. How old is she?"

"Forty." Rebecca answered.

Hego put his hand on the forehead.

"This is not good..." He said.

"On the contrary, this is really good!" Rebecca interrupted.

"Rebecca?" Hego asked, not understanding what she just said.

"Hego, come here, please."

Hego and Rebecca went to the outside of the consulting room.

"What?" He asked, seeing that was alone with Rebecca.

"Hego, analyze the situation:" she explained "Electronique doesn't remember anything, even that she was a super-villain, nor how old is... She doesn't even remember who is!"

"And how can it be good?"

"Think, we can find a way to..."

"No, you're not thinking of..." Hego said, as if he knew what Rebecca would say.

"Exactly, we don't need to tell her that she was a super-villain!" Rebecca nodded "If she doesn't know, may become a good helper! Understand? We make her believe she was... I don't know, a superhero or an agent..."

Hego sighed.

"And how do you intend to do it?" He asked.

"I already have a plan, but I need your help." Rebecca answered "I can't take Electronique for a chain now, so I think the best place for her to stay is Go Tower."

"Right..." Hego said, realizing that Rebecca had said "Go Tower" just a few seconds later "Wait, what?"

"There is no better place!" Rebecca tried to convince him "It's strictly necessary that Electronique has contact with you, superheroes, if we want her believe being one."

"So you want us to host her on Go Tower?"

"Just for a while, until she's convinced that is a superhero or an agent... Then we give her a destination. Okay?"

"No!"

Hego and Rebecca heard Jessie's voice, who left the office and came toward them.

"Not okay," she continued "I don't want this woman living in the same space that you..."

"Miss.," Rebecca interrupted her "we are dealing with seriously important issues involving the safety of Go City, so we have no time for jealousy!"

"Who are you to say that Electronique will live in the same place that my boyfriend?" Jessie challenged.

"I if you haven't noticed yet, I am the director of the plastic prison," said Rebecca "where Electronique used to stay!"

"Jessie, Jessie..." Hego called. Jessie went to look at him "Rebecca is right, is the city's security that is at stake. There will be no problem, Electronique can sleep in the room that belonged to Shego... And Rebecca said it's temporary, only for her to be convinced that isn't a super-villain..."

Jessie frowned.

"Okay, so..." She sighed, still staring at the floor.

"Moreover," Hego said "you're a doctor, and I guarantee that Electronique will need assistance while are there. You will end up going to the Go Tower every day."

Jessie smiled at him.

"Great, so I guess that's that." Rebecca said "Come on, we need to take Miss Sparky to the Go Tower."

"Now?" Hego asked.

"The sooner the better." Rebecca answered.

"Wait, I'll call my brothers." Hego said, entering the consulting room. Within seconds he was back, along with Mego and the Wegos.

"What happened?" One of them asked, sitting beside each other on the bench.

"Electronique will stay in the Go Tower for a while." HEGO explained "Rebecca thinks that since she doesn't remember anything, living with superheroes for a while she may end up becoming convinced that isn't a super-villain."

"The intent is actually to make her believe she is an agent," Rebecca completed "or perhaps even a super-heroine."

"Great" Mego said "but, what about television, newspapers? There is news about Electronique, if she sees it might end up remembering..."

"Don't worry about the media." Rebecca reassured him "I'll find a way to block any information about her."

"Well, and what will we tell her?" Hego asked.

"You can tell her name is Electronique, she heard it..." Rebecca said "And... well, I don't know... Tell her you found her, and found out she was a police officer... Invent something in which she believes without having to think too much."

"And if she asks her real name?" Hego asked.

"Tell her you don't know..." Rebecca sighed "That's the truth, nobody knows. You can say that she was always known as 'Electronique'. But don't say anything about her 'addiction' in electronics, as a precaution."

Hego nodded, looking at the brothers. The Wegos remained quiet, sitting on the bench.

"Great." Rebecca said "Let's take her, then."

The Team Go followed her into the consulting room's door.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo em homenagem ao meu país, Brasil, cuja independência ocorre hoje (7 de setembro). Se algum brasileiro estiver lendo, por favor, deixe um comentário, eu aceito comentários anônimos!<em>


	3. Who I Am

Hey guys!

Well, I know I took "a little" long to update this story again, but now here it is! I'm just telling, this story will be a bit different of my other ones. There will be long chapters and short chapters (like this one). I'm acting for the inspiration in this story!

Oh, I have no more time to write here, I must go have dinner, so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Who I Am<strong>

Electronique stared at the ceiling. She didn't know what that place was, nor why she was there. And those people? Who were they? What did they want? And why?

She watched them coming through the door. The nurse who was sitting next to her stood up quickly, going up to them. Electronique accompanied her with the eyes.

"So what you gonna do?" She heard the nurse whisper to the newcomers.

"She's is going to the Go Tower, along with them." The brown-haired woman said, even lower.

She had said "Go Tower." What was "Go Tower"? It seemed to be a place...

Electronique tried to observe the newcomers more closely. The only woman but the brown-haired was looking ar her. "She's looking at me..." Electronique thought. The girl's gaze was penetrating. "I think she doesn't like me... But what did I do to her? I can't remember...".

The image of the blond girl was cut by the appearance of something in front of her. Electronique shook the head a little, just before looking up and meeting the woman with brown hair.

"Electronique." She said. Electronique watched carefully. Her black eyes, like the blonde's ones, were focused on her. It was even uncomfortable.

"Is this..." Electronique took courage to ask "A name?"

"Yes, yes it is." Said the girl "Your name."

Electronique thought for a moment. "Electronique... So that's why they call me like this that much...".

"OK..." She said, holding her own left hand.

"I'm Rebecca." The girl had "And these are Hego, Mego and Wego."

Electronique looked closely at each one. "Hego, Mego and Wego... OK" she thought.

"What happened to me?" She asked.

"Well..." Hego said "We don't know for sure..."

Electronique felt a slight inner turmoil.

"They found you." Rebecca completed "You must have suffered an accident."

"But I don't remember..." Electronique said, making an effort to find a souvenir "Who... Who am I?"

"We don't know where you came from..." Rebecca said "We could only discover your a police agent."

Electronique thought the information some kind of strange.

"An agent? But I don't remember..."

"Calm down, in some time you will remember." Hego said. Electronique nodded. That all still seemed confused. "A police agent..." she thought "I don't remember, but it must be good...".

"Okay, then." She said.

Rebecca smiled, turning to the nurse. Electronique tried to see the blonde girl again. She was still there, but not looking at her anymore. "I still think she sees something wrong with me...".

"Well, we need to take you home." Hego said.

"Home?" Electronique asked.

"To Go Tower."

"Oh, yes, I remember that!"

Rebecca turned to Electronique again, as if startled.

"Do you remember?" She asked, walking up near Electronique. Hego and Mego also seemed to wonder something.

"Yes..." Electronique said "You said that a few minutes ago..."

Rebecca took a deep breath.

"Oh, of course." She said, giving an embarrassed smile "I think I forgot."

She laughed. Electronique tried to do the same.

"OK, shall we go?" Hego asked, approaching Rebecca. The blond girl was quickly up to him.

"Right now." Rebecca answered


	4. The New Home

Hello, guys, here I am again!

Many things happened since I updated my stories for the last time. I broke the promisse I made you, I got extra classes of math. But that's OK, the test is in this Wednesday, December 14th. And I'm really well prepared to do it. After that, I'm kind of "free".

So, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>The New Home<br>**

Electronique walked slowly to the hospital's door. The place was quiet and peaceful.

She read the letters on the wall: "Emergency Room... I guess I know what it means...". There were few people there, close to what she vaguely remembered of an emergency room.

"No one really gets hurt here, no?" She asked. Hego looked at her.

"Yeah, really not." He replied.

Electronique observed the people around: they were silent and calm. She could see after the door, some children playing in a playground.

"I will follow you to the Go Tower" Rebecca said "but I'm leaving soon after.

"Busy?"Mego said.

"Really. But if all goes well, I will take a long vacation."

Electronique stared Rebecca for a moment. Trying to in her find something or someone that she had seen someday. "I can't remember anything..." she mused, "Perhaps eventually…"

They crossed the door of the hospital. Outside it was very different from where they were before. Mainly because of the noise. Unlike what Electronique had thought, few was heard of the children playing.

She looked around. Nothing unusual, except some people who looked only at one place: her. There was certain awkwardness in their faces, on the way stared at Electronique. She looked at more individuals, trying to figure out what was going on in their heads.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Oh, they..." Hego began to say, but Rebecca said quickly:

"They aren't looking at you, it is just in your head."

Electronique looked back at people. "Believe her..." she said to herself "It is just in your had...".

Maybe people weren't really looking at her, as she had thought. But something told her they were. As much as Rebecca guarantee that it was just in her head, it was as if Electronique refused to trust Rebecca more than herself. "You don't remember anything..." Electronique warned herself "It is better to trust in these people that saved you...".

It was strange. The idea "trust more on others than in yourself" seemed wrong for her, as if it was incompatible with her brain. But she had never heard it before... Or had?

"Electronique?"

Electronique turned to the companions. They were near a police car, as if ready to go.

"What?" She asked.

"Let's go home." Hego said. Mego nodded. Electronique watched the blond girl: she got into the car quickly, without outlining any emotion. Rebecca, on the other hand, waited until all other entered leaning on the hood of the vehicle.

"Right." Electronique said, also getting into the car. She could see at the window Rebecca walking to the front seat and ordered the driver to drive to the Go Tower.

The trip was quiet most of the time.

The scenery along that city remembered Electronique something. She felt, as with many other things, as if had seen it someday. But everything was still very vague. As memories of a distant childhood.

"I think I've already come here..." Electronique said, with the voice low and calm.

"What makes you think so?" Rebecca asked, before anyone else in the car could say anything. Electronique shrugged.

"I don't know..." She replied "I have vague memories looking at all this. As memories of when I was a baby.

"Memories, like..." Mego said "What?"

Hego looked at him right away. Rebecca did the same.

"I don't know." Electronique said. Rebecca sigh of relief.

A few minutes later the car stopped. Electronique looked at a huge tower in the form of the word "Go".

"Do you live here?" She asked, while left the vehicle.

"Well..." Hego said "Yes, we can say that yes."

Electronique approached the tower, watching it intently.

"I think I'm leaving." Rebecca said, opening the car door "I'll be back tomorrow to see how things go. See you soon."

Hego, Mego and the Wegos and waved. In the other hand, the blond girl simply looked at another direction. However, when the police car moved away, she looked discreetly at Hego, smiling.

Electronique watched the scene. "It seems she likes him..." she thought. The girl continued to look sweet. Her brown eyes reflected the glow of the sun, looking even greeny because of the light.

"Our meeting on Friday will be canceled due to 'circumstances'?" The girl asked.

"Of course not, Jessie..." Hego said, also looking sweet at the blonde. She smiled more intensely, looking into Hego's blue eyes.

Electronique continued to watch. "Jessie ..." she thought to herself "So that's her name...".

Mego and the Wegos didn't seem to be paying much attention to that. Electronique saw them talking, but didn't put her focus to what they said.

Jessie glanced at her clock,

"Oh, I just remembered..." She said, completely changing the way to talk "I've got a duty at the hospital now... I must go."

She looked at Hego again.

"I wish I could take you there, dear" he said "but unfortunately I..."

He looked singlehandedly at Electronique. She stopped paying attention to them. Something told her that the fact Hego couldn't take Jessie to the hospital had something to do with her.

"I'll walk to a taxi stand, that's okay." Jessie said, looking down "Bye."

Hego returned the farewell.

Jessie soon became invisible amid the road leading to town.

"Well, let's go in!" Hego announced. Mego and Wegos stopped what they were doing and went to the door. Electronique followed them.

"Electronique, welcome to Go Tower!" Hego said when they both went through the door.

The place was huge. Didn't look anything like a home.

"Is it your 'home'?" Electronique asked, amazed with the Go Tower.

"It isn't just a house." One of the Wegos said. Hego smiled proudly.

"Exactly, Wego." He confirmed "Go Tower is also the stronghold of the fight against the evil of Go City!"  
>Electronique analyzed information.<p>

"So you are..." She asked " Superheroes?"

"In the spare time." Mego said. Electronique couldn't say exactly if it was a joke or a serious thing.

"Well, but let's leave it aside." Hego said "Come with me, Electronique, I'll take you to your room."

Electronique followed him, still watching carefully the Go Tower. Strangely, it seemed somehow familiar.

Hego led Electronique by the corridors. She was thoughtful most of the time. Then, without really knowing why, she asked:

"Sorry to meddle, but... That girl, Jessie... Is she your girlfriend?"

She really didn't know why had asked that.

"Yes." Hego answered "Doctor, dedicated... A good woman."

Electronique smiled, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for it..." She said "I don't know why..."

"Oh no, don't worry." Hego stepped forward "If I lost my memory as you I'd also ask things like that. No problem."

Electronique got quiet. "They are dating..." she mused, "I think I never had a boyfriend ...".

"It's here."

She slipped out of her reverie. Hego showed her the room.

Was It was well preserved, even if anyone could see that hadn't been used for a long time.

The floor was wood, and walls light green. In the center, there was a double bed with a sheet also light green and a black blanket. There weren't many lamps, but the big window in the wall opposite the door lit up the whole room.

Electronique wathched the place. There were posters of Pop and Hip-Hop singeres pasted everywhere. On the desk near the window, there were some scattered papers and old school supplies. The room seemed to have been, a long time ago, of a teenager girl.

"There's not much space, but..." Hego said, breaking the silence "I think you will be able to settle here. There's a bathroom here too. In fact, is already up with towels and toilet paper."

Electronique continued to look at everything. She wanted to ask what of who had been that room, but wasn't sure how to do it.

"I'm not taking anyone from its room to stay here, am I?" She asked, disguising the question that really wanted to do.

"No, no way!" Hego said "Our rooms are right next door, we are well accommodated..."

Electronique took a deep breath.

"So... Of who is this room?" She finally asked.

"It is, that is, it was of my sister." Hego said. There was another moment of silence "But I'll tell you more about her later. It's getting late. Soon we will prepare dinner. Do you want to eat?"

Electronique sighed.

"No, I think..." She replied "I am a little tired, I'm going to sleep."

"OK." Hego said, walking to the door "Sleep well."

Electronique sat on the bed. She felt a strange feeling when found herself alone. It was like something was missing inside.

The room seemed to be empty for a long time. Nothing better for someone who had just lost memory...

Electronique lay to sleep still with a strange feeling that night. When erasing the bedside table lamp, the dark and silence brought her back the confusion of a few hours ago.

"Maybe tomorrow I'm no longer so confused..."

* * *

><p>Well, I can say this chapter is a little sad, don't you think? Mainly because of the whole thing of Shego's room. I don't know if I'm right, but it seems that room was of someone who is already dead. Not the truth, of course. The worse is that I wrote this part of the chapter listening to "My Immortal", by Evanescence. And, awn, it was so cute! Cute and sad...<p>

Hope you had enjoyed! More chapters coming soon!


	5. Family

Hey, here I am (again). Updating fast now, cause I'm on vocation. I finally did my final math test. The marks, by the way, will be shown today. My God, I'm so nervous! Just one hour more! Hahaha!

OK, hope you enjoy the updating! I can say this story is a little boring in the beggining, but I'm sure it gets better later!

* * *

><p><strong>Family<br>**

Electronique felt even more empty when opened her eyes that morning. As much as she thought that with a new day the confusion could go away, it seemed only to have worsened.

She moved in bed, snuggling under the blankets. The clock was 9:30 a.m. "It seems a little late to get up..." she thought.

She touched the own face, like rubbing the eyes. But soon she realized she had slept wearing the glasses.

"How did I sleep with it...?" She asked.

Electronique craned her head to observe the room, even not knowing exactly why. Until she saw a mirror attached to the wall.

She looked into her own image. She had seen little of herself the day before. It was strange to look in the mirror and not see the eyes.

The woman in the mirror looked a little scared. Electronique hardly recognized herself there.

"Why this?" She wondered aloud, getting up from bed and going to the mirror as if not noticing movement.

Some questions came to her mind when she found herself in front of the reflection. Like why her skin is blue and not like everyone else's. Or what was her age, where had she been born... "I just need to ask all this to someone..." she thought.

However, the question that, for some reason, most echoed in her head, didn't need to be asked to anyone.

"What's the color of my eyes?" Electronique wondered, looking at the reflection of the glasses dark lens. It would suffice to take them off to answer the question.

But Electronique seemed not to have courage to do so. "There must be some reason for me to wear these weird glasses..." she reasoned "My skin is blue, I don't seem normal... Perhaps these glasses... Hide something even worse...".

Electronique walked away from the mirror in a leap. "No, I will not look, I will not see my eyes..." she told herself, for fear of finding something that didn't want to see. Scared, she instinctively turned on the TV of the room. For some reason, it seemed like an escape.

She had no idea what channel it was. In fact, she did not remember what channels used to watch on TV.

"The disappearance of the police Carolina Stone has been investigated by the FBI since last week," said a reporter on TV "Not much is known about the circumstances in which she disappeared. It is suspected of her having suffered an accident during a police operation. Carolina was married and had two children."

Electronique sat on the bed. "Police missing... It may be me!" she thought. She looked at the photo of Carolina on TV. She was nothing like her.

"No, that is not me." Electronique told herself, still staring at the TV. Next to Carolina, in the picture, there were two children, a boy and a girl. According to what the reporter spoke, they were her children. Behind them, there was a man who Electronique deduced to be Carolina's husband.

As much as she had nothing to do with the news, it made Electronique think. "These children may never see the mother again... Do I have a mother?"

The question still left her more confused. It was obvious that at least some day in her life, she had had a mother. But she also had been erased from her memories. "Do I have a father?"

Electronique wondered "And brothers? Grandparents? Do I have children and husband at home waiting for me?".

The internal confusion became worse and worse. Electronique turned to the door and saw the shadows of the Wegos passing there.

She looked at the watch. It was 10:00 a.m. "I have to come down..." she thought, walking to the door and opening it.

Electronique didn't know exactly where to go, but luckily the Wegos hadn't gone far away yet. "I just need to follow them," she thought, starting to walk.

The Go Tower was really big. Full of stairways and corridors, each one leading to a different place. "It should be pretty easy to get lost here..." she thought to herself I will take a long to decorate the way to my room…"

Within minutes, Electronique came to the door of a new room, which looked very much like a kitchen. For less what she remembered of one.

Inside, she could recognize Hego and Rebecca talking, sitting at a table. They seemed not to notice her presence. She walked to the door, listening to what they said.

"Everything is going very well" Rebecca said "You just need to remember to never let her get close to electrical appliances, never let her touch electrical appliances, and..."

Electronique walked through the door, making Hego and Rebecca finally notice that she was there.

"Good morning." She said, approaching them slowly.

"Good morning..." Both repaid at the same time. Electronique stared at them: they looked like who had just been looted.

"Who..." Electronique asked "Who were you talking about?"

Rebecca replied immediately:

"Oh, those were the instructions I gave to my one employee to take care for a dangerous criminal."

She smiled. Electronique didn't really understand why. Hego did the same.

"She was just telling me what happened." He said "Do you want something to eat?"

"I think I do." Electronique replied, taking the liberty to sit at the table. Hego got up to get food.

Electronique didn't look in Rebecca's eyes. For some reason, she didn't like doing so.

"Have you, by chance, heard of the disappearance of Carolina Stone?" She asked, still looking only at the table. Hego and Rebecca seemed impressed by the question.

"How did you know?" He asked. Electronique shrugged.

"I watched a bit of T.V this morning."

Rebecca gave a wink an eye out for Hego. He seemed to understand the message.

"OK, but what the problem with it?" Rebecca asked, looking at Electronique. This time, it was impossible to avoid looking into her eyes.

"She..." Electronique began to say "She was a police agent, who mysteriously disappeared. They said they suspected that she had suffered an accident."

Hego and Rebecca didn't seem to understand why Electronique was so interested in that.

"I know, so what?" Rebecca asked again.

"It is a situation similar to mine, no?"

The both looked at each other.

"Oh..." Hego said "But I don't think you're Carolina."

Electronique laughed, for some reason.

"I know." She said, citing the seriousness "But something similar has happened to me?"

"We said we don't know what happened, didn't we?" Rebecca reminded her. Electronique nodded.

"You said, I know." She confirmed "But this news got me thinking: Do I have a husband, children, family? Are they worried about me, not knowing what happened?"

Hego sighed. He would say something, but Rebecca interrupted before he could start:

"I researched about you yesterday. Checked if anyone was looking for a missing police agent..."

"Is there anyone?" Electronique asked.

"A lot of people." Rebecca continued "But anyone looking for someone like you. I'm sorry."

Electronique turned to look down.

"I see." She sighed "Where did you find me?"

"On the outskirts of the town." Hego said. Rebecca agreed.

"So, what if we return to that place," Electronique suggested "perhaps seeing the place where you found me, I remember... I do not know..."

Hego looked at Rebecca.

"I think..." He stuttered "I think maybe we can do this... Maybe... On Friday..."

"Yeah, on Friday!" Rebecca agreed

"OK, on Friday..." Electronique said "Well... What day is today?"

"Wednesday."

Electronique put her hand on her head.

"You..." She began to tell "Promise to take me there on Friday?"

Hego and Rebecca looked at each other again.

"Yes." both responded.


	6. Guilt's Second Name

Hey, here I am again. A little late, but here. Sorry about that, is that my graduation is today (OK, not exaclty graduation, is a celebration cause we are going to high school at January 31t), and I had to make thousand of things in this weekend! You can't imagine!

Enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Guilt's Second Name<br>**

Nothing changed too much in the two days that followed. Electronique remained confused, asking whenever she could if someone had discovered something about her. Rebecca and Hego, however, continued to say that they had found no relevant information. Over time (and Electronque's insistence), "relevant information" was reduced to only "information."

Jessie continued to face Electronique the same way. She always wondered the reason for that, and never reached a conclusion. At least not to a possible conclusion. The luck was that Jessie was in the Tower Go just when wasn't working. That is, rarely.

However, at the end of Thursday, Electronique went to bed a little happier than on other days, cause had just decorated the way to her room. "I can't forget that" she thought, closing the door and getting ready for bed.

By early Friday, Electronique woke up practically bouncing on the bed. The clock showed 7:30 a.m. "Hego told me we were going there at 4:00 p.m..." she thought to herself, remembering the promise Hego had made her to take her where she had been found.

She counted the seconds for that day to pass. She kept looking at the watch every moment. "I'll remember something when I see this place, I am sure..." she thought.

* * *

><p>"Three hundred and four, three hundred and five, three hundred and six ...".<p>

Electronique heard someone knocking on the door.

"Electronique, that's me, Hego!" Hego said. Electronique ran of her bed bed and opened the door "I think we can go."

She smiled.

"Right now." She said, leaving the room and following Hego to the front door.

There, Rebecca waited, as usual, leaning against a car.

"Shall we go?" She said, with a tone that seemed to hide some reluctance. Electronique ran to the car, couldn't wait another minute.

"I drive Rebecca." Hego said, walking to the driver's seat.

"Just a question:" Rebecca whispered Where exactly are we going?"

Hego swallowed.

"I'll improvise." He responded in the same tone, while he sat. Rebecca did the same, looking at Hego as if she was angry.

Electronique didn't notice their conversation. She was so excited with the fact that was going to that place, that paid no attention to anything else.

Hego started to drive. Electronique observed the Go Tower being left behind.

"Mego and Wegos aren't coming?" She asked.

"No..." Said Hego "The wegos are busy with school, and Mego... Well... He had some things to do."

Electronique said no more, and in the minutes that followed, the car was silent.  
>Only after a journey of about fifteen minutes, Electronique heard Hego announcing:<p>

"We arrived."

She opened the car door at the same time, without worrying about if it was standing or no.

The place was full of trees, with a floor covered by a thin grass. In some parts, it has not increased, leaving the earth visible. As much as there were no visible dirt, you could see that the place wasn't very well maintained.

Electronique, however, thought it beautiful, simply because she had supposedly been found there.

She walked carefully through the grass, examining the place. "There must be something here that reminds me..." she thought.

"So..." Hego asked "Are you remembering something?"

Rebecca seemed not to like the question. But Electronique didn't even notice her reaction. Without stopping to look around for a minute, she provided for:

"I will remember, I remember..."

She closed her eyes gently. She tried to look for something hidden in her mind, a memory to which she had no access. But nothing seemed to come.

Rebecca's cell phone rang, breaking Electronique's concentration. She tried hard not to care. However, Rebecca's voice seemed to be contaminating the place.

"Yes, yes, I'm going." Rebecca said, hanging up the phone "I'm sorry, but we must go. I'll take you back to the Go Tower and then run to jail, unless my employees are going to kill the guy of MaxSparky.

Electronique suddenly opened her eyes. "Sparky? I've already heard this word... "she thought "I've heard this, yes, I'm sure...".

"The guy of the mechanics concerts company?" Hego asked.

"Not because it's an prison that things don't get broke." Rebecca complained "And you know how are second line employees are..."

Electronique squinted again, trying to relate the space where was whit the only word that seemed to remember. "Come on, just think of this place along with the word 'sparky', it must have something to do with you...".

"Electronique, we must go!" Rebecca called. Electronique despaired. Ddidn't want to leave that place, didn't want to miss a chance to remember who she was.

"Please, I know I'll remember, I need more time!" She asked, trying to postpone the match.

Hego looked at her. She seemed frustrated, almost angry. She sat on the heels and shook hands. For the first time since the plan had been put in place, he felt guilt. Electronique could make all the effort in the world to remember who she was while standing in that space, but would remember nothing.

"We can go on foot later, Rebecca." Hego said in a momentum driven by guilt. Soon after speaking, at the second, he felt that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Sure?" Rebecca asked.

"Positive." Hego confirmed, once again driven by guilt. Rebecca shrugged, and simply got in the car.

Electronique watched it go away. "Sparky, sparky..." she thought to herself, "Damn, remember something!"

Hego approached her.

"Look, don't force yourself to remember." He said "You may need some more time..."

Electronique stopped to shake hands. "Don't try, you will not remember" she thought. She moved her hips to the right, stretching the legs in which was sat a bit.

"Why can't I remember?" She asked, turning to Hego. He said nothing, just watched Electronique hug the knees, seeming to cry.

"We can come back here whenever you want." He said, staring at the enemy. It was strange to see her wearing shirt and ballerina pants. As much as the glasses and hair continue the same (not to mention the skin), she seemed more different than ever. But not in the right direction.

"I just wish I could remember who I was..." Electronique sighed " Who I am..."

"I know..." Hego said.

"This really was not a good day..."

She turned to Hego. Until then, he had never noticed how Electronique'a face was affecting when sad. That just made it harder to deal with the fact that he was cheating her, more and more.

"Come on." Hego invited her "You need a little distraction."

* * *

><p>And then, what you think? I guess you noticed thta things will start to happen in this story in next chapters, no? Hahaha<p> 


	7. The Meeting

Hello, everyone, here is "Amnesia" again!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Meeting<strong>

Electronique walked along with Hego for a crowed street of the city.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Do you like Frozen Yogurt?" He asked in return.

"What is this?"

Hego sighed. For a moment, he seemed to have forgotten that Electronique had lost her memory.

"A delicious thing." He replied.

Electronique looked at him. As much as she knew it was impossible, she seemed to have already seen him someday in the past...

"We arrived." Hego said, leading her to a house. It was small but had a huge balcony, full of tables with umbrellas.

They walked to the door. Electronique could see that the people who were inside the house were looking at her also in a weird way.

"Why do they look at me like that?" She asked.

"Don't care about them, half of it is just your impression." Hego said, entering the house with Electronique.

"Hello, what would you like to eat?" Asked a black-haired lady behind a counter.

Two strawberry yogurts , with raspberry coverage, please." Hego asked.

Electronique observed the lady moving to a refrigerator, taking a big pot, taking pink mass of it and puting it into two pots. Then she walked into a metal container and poured a red liquid filled with raspberries on top of the dough.

"Here it is." The lady told Hego, putting a spoon over each yogurt. He took it and thanked.

"Take it, this one is for you." he told Electronique, giving her the yogurt. She picked it up in her hands, staring at it. She couldn't remember having eaten one of those someday, but it looked really delicious.

They walked to the balcony and sat at a table. Hego started eating the yogurt quickly. Electronique, however, looked at it a little more.

"Come on, try it, I know you gonna love it." Hego said, encouragingly. She looked at him, smiling.

"OK." She said, picking up a spoon of yogurt and taking it to her mouth "Oh, my God, this is delicious!"

Hego laughed. Electronique began to eat more of the yogurt. "In the past, I guess I used to love it" she thought.

"Wow, I'vw never seen anyone fall in love with an yogurt like that!" Hego said, laughing shortly. Electronique did the same. Indeed, Hego's plan to distract her was going quite right.

Within minutes, the yogurt of the both ended. Electronique was unusually smiling, with her lips almost red because of the raspberry.

"I love it." She said, supporting the spoon in the pot and leaving it aside.

Hego smiled at her. It was amazing how she, just for not remembering that was evil, showed herself so good. "It's just a matter of memory..." he thought.

"I think you used to enjoy Frozen Yogurt." He said. Electronique laughed, replying:

"I think so, I..."

She stopped suddenly and seemed to start looking at one of the crossroads close to there.

"What happened?" Hego asked.

At the crossroad, there was a normal car crossing, while, a few yards away, another car came flying in the same direction.

Electronique watched the both. One was so slow, the other coming so fast...

Something occurred to her, like a flash, making her scream with all her might:

"Hego, they will hit!"

Hego had no time to turn around to see the scene. In those seconds that Electronique had been thinking, the cars collided, leaving smoke and dirt in the street.

Hego didn't think twice before running up there. Electronique followed him.

"Calm down, calm down..." He asked, running up to the crash place. People didn't look very bruised. However, the car that was crossing the street was beginning to catch fire and, inside it, there was still a girl, who seemed trapped in the wreckage.

Hego quickly began to shine and pulled the vehicle door. It let out easily. The girl was with a little blood on her face and legs, but didn't seem to have suffered any really serious damage.

Electronique saw Hego taking the girl out of the car. The people around cheered. The rescue came quickly. Someone around who saw everything should certainly have called an ambulance.

Another passenger of that car hugged the girl, thanking Hego thousand times for having taken her away from the burning vehicle. She was smiling, now in the lap of the other man.

Electronique approached Hego, and walked with him to the nurses. The girl was placed on the stretcher, and ambulance started to run. The people around were still applauding.

"I think she'll be fine." Electronique said, as the ambulance disappeared in a corner.

Hego pulled her by the arm and led her away from the people. In principle, Electronique didn't understand the reason for that.

"How did you know?" Hego asked, looking into her eyes. Electronique got even more confused.

"'Did you know' what?" She asked.

"The cars were more than 30 yards away from each other, how you could see they would hit?"

Electronique was gasping. "I calculated it... But how?" she thought. She knew she had calculated that the cars would collide, but, even that she tried, she couldn't remember how.

"I don't know, I..." She replied, still trying to remember "I think I calculated it, but..."

"Calculated?" Hego asked again "What?"

"I don't know!"

Hego let her go. "My God, does she remember how intelligent she is?" He said "I held her as if I were interrogating her .. Why did I do it?".

Electronique looked a little scared. "Why... Why he held me that way?"

"Sorry..." Hego apologized "I didn't mean to scare you, is that..."

"That is okay..." She said.

"But... Are you sure you don't remember?" He asked.

"Positive." Said Electronique "The formula is in my head somewhere, but I can't remember at all... I know I calculated that the cars would hit, but I don't know how... I just need..."

"Don't force yourself to remember."

Electronique smiled at Hego. As much as he'd just hold it in a brutal manner, for a strange reason, he seemed to only want to help her. "I was lucky to have been found by someone so good..." she thought.

"Well, I think our 'hour of Frozen Yogurt' is over..." She said, looking at Hego. He nodded, asking:

"Let's walk for a while?"

Electronique smiled again.

"OK" she agreed, looking at him. Within seconds, they began walking aimlessly through the streets of Go City.

During the walk, nobody said anything. Electronique was concentrated in her thoughts. There were some days, she couldn't even leave the room, and now she was walking down the streets without the slightest problem. People could be looking at her, but she no longer cared.  
>She almost felt like a normal person, who was beginning a life from scratch. But her past was still completely unclear. For more than start all over again looked good, she still wanted to know who she was. Even if she didn't tell anyone, even if she keep it just to herself. Inside her, the space of that that identity was crying for being that empty.<p>

"Can I ask you something?" Electronique asked.

"Sure." Hego replied, shrugging.

"The room where I'm sleeping... You said it belonged to your sister, right?"

"Hm... Yes" he said.

"And who is your sister? What happened to her?"

Hego looked away. For a long he hasn't talked about Shego.

"Well... My sister..."

He suddenly stopped when saw his girlfriend, Jessie, far away, standing on the porch of a bakery. She seemed to see him too, and ran out of place. Hego soon realized that she was going until him. "How could I forget, Friday, I would met Jessie in confectionery...".

"Oh my God... " He said, noticing that Jessie approached.

"What happened?" Asked Electronique "You…"

She also stopped when saw Jessie straight ahead.

"Hego, may I know what you're doing here?" She asked nervously.

"Jessie, Jessie I..." HEGO tried to say. Electronique quickly moved away from both.

"We arranged to meet at the bakery at 5:00 p.m." Jesse screamed "Now it's 6:30 and I'm meeting you here, walking down the street with her?"

Hego tried to explain to her everything. Electronique, still far from the both, remembered the conversation she had heard when arrived to the Go Tower. "They had a meeting now..." she remembered "But Hego was trying to distract me and forgot...".

She put her hand on the head. Hego and Jessie were having an argument, and the fault was all hers.

"Jessie..." Electronique called, walking up to them to try to explain that had been her fault. But Jessie didn't give her space.

"Shut up!" She screamed. Electronique got scared again. Jessie kept staring at her, until Hego called her.

Electronique felt something strange. "Why does she treat me so?" She said. Her head began to ache strongly. It had something to do with her past, must have something to do... What Jessie said, the way she did, especially, made her think of something. She didn't know what it was, but was sure that it gave her mind some memory.

Hego and Jessie continued to discuss. Electronique, however, didn't pay any attention. It was hard to be treated badly for the first time. At least after losing her memory.


	8. Seconds To Remember

Hello, here I am again!

Well... Wow, I was so hurry when updated this story for the last two times that I simply said nothing in my Author's Note!

So:

A important thing I should tell you is about the name of the chapter 4. I put "Guilt's Second Name". But some time later I started to wonder if I had left clear what was "Guilt's Second Name". I think the second name of the guilt is like the mercy. Not exaclty it, but the goodness. That's what happened to Hego in chapter 4: He got so guilt for being lying to Electronique that way, that he was good to her. You could see it in last chapter, I hope.

So, now, enjoy! See you tomorow, maybe two times!

* * *

><p><strong>Seconds To Remember<strong>

Electronique looked once more to the bedroom window. Had chosen to let it shut this time. For some reason, she didn't want clarity.

The sound in T.V. was relatively high. She had increased the volume as much as she could stand to not to listen to the fight that happened outside the room.

Since they had come to Go Tower, Hego and Jessie had discussed. And then the fight had reached a point where Electronique couldn't take no more. Because of this, she refused to hear another word of the discussion.

She looked out the window. There was light coming through the cracks in the shutters.

"Jessie, please..." Hego asked, somewhere on the Go Tower.

Electronique turned sharply to the door. She thought of increasing the T.V. volume a little more, but she couldn't stand it higher. "Just don't pay attention to them, just watch the T.V.," she thought, sitting up in bed.

It was a music channel. When began to watch, Electronique didn't like it too much. She just watched it cause that channel had the highest shows. However, she started to enjoy it at the beginning of the special program of the band "Evanescence".

She didn't remember ever having heard them playing, but she identified herself strongly with the songs. Especially those that were named, according to the show, "Going Under," "Bring Me To Life" and "My Immortal". Also with two "no singles" "Hello" and "Haunted."

However, "Haunted" was the music she most identified herself with. It talked about a kind of fear, haunting. Maybe madness. For some reason, that feeling seemed quite familiar to Electronique. Both she didn't need to remember why.

She saw Amy sing beautifully the song "Lithium." Hearing is somehow made her better. Primarily the piano. It also looked familiar...

Suddenly, Electronique heard a knock at the door. Even with the great desire to scream that didn't want to see anyone at that time, she simply asked:

"Who is there?"

The answer wasn't long in coming:

"Electronique, that's me, Hego, may I go in?"

For all that had happened that afternoon, Electronique wanted to say no. However, for the same reason, she had to say yes.

"Please, I need to talk to you…" Hego insisted. Electronique put down the television volume and walked to the door.

"Won't your girlfriend get mad because you're talking to me?" She asked, sounding almost ironic.

"That's exactly what we need to talk about." He said, entering. Electronique wanted not to like it, just to get away from a fight double. However, she just couldn't.

Hego walked into the room and turned to her. Electronique felt a little strange to be alone with him in a room that small.

"What do you want?" She asked, pretending not to feel so strange.

"I must apologize for what happened this afternoon." He said "Jessie was too thick to you, and you didn't have any guilt for what happened. I forgot I had a meeting with her, and I ended up putting you in a bad situation."

Electronique sighed.

"I know Jessie hates me, Hego." She confessed, not caring a bit about being almost cursing Hego's girlfriend.

"No, she doesn't hate you." Hego said "She just... Just..."

"Hates me." Electronique repeated, looking at Hego with a face of "that was not a question, I am right.". He had no more to say for a few seconds.

"Maybe..." He finally said "But... Still... Do you forgive me?"

Electronique looked down. "You shouldn't forgive him so..." she thought, "But... Why is it so hard?".

"Yes, I forgive you..." She said, struggling with her mind.

Hego smiled at her. She tried not to return this time, but it was as impossible as not forgiving him for what happened that afternoon. "Damn, what does he have that makes me so weak?" She asked, "That's what they call real gratitude...".

Electronique almost jumped with fright when saw how much her and Hego were close to each other. Had become so lost in her thoughts that didn't notice the involuntary approaching. The strange feeling got worse. Every second that passed that room looked smaller...

"Oh..." Hego said, apparently noting how Electronique was near. She felt worse than it already was "Is this... Evanescence?"

Electronique sighed with relief. The room was increasing.

"Oh, yes..." She replied, moving away from Hego and looking at the T.V. "I think I like them..."

They looked at the T.V. Electronique tried to avoid looking at Hego the most she could. He seemed to do the same.

"Well, it's getting late." He said, after a few seconds, while the both listened silently to the beginning of the song "Farther Away" "I'd better go sleep."

Electronique nodded, watching Hego leaving the room.

"Good night." She said, a little shy.

"Good night, Electronique." He said, sounding completely different. Because of what Electronique called "lack of attention," she couldn't identify the way.

She walked around the room, paying attention only to the music.

And now I see what I really am/  
>A thief, a whore and a liar!

The phrase of music had attracted her attention for some reason. It was as if its words meant something more than what they said.

Electronique walked some more. Then a half hour passed. Thinking really seemed to make time pass faster. Especially thinking about the past, if you don't know it.

Then, in one of the thousand times that Electronique walked from the window to the door, the T.V. turned itself off.

"What?..." She asked, looking at the T.V. Not only it had stopped working, but the lights had gone out suddenly too.

Electronique looked around. Everything was dark now, and completely silent. "What happened?" She thought "Why does everything has stopped working?".

The only thing that crossed her mind was to call Hego. Even though it was late night. "I think I remember where his room is..." she thought, walking to the door.

For the first time, she could see how the door made a noise when was opened. Probably because of the silence.

Electronique walked quickly to Hego's room. Even though fearful, she knocked the door.

"Who is there?" Hego asked, as if had just woken up.

Electronique gritted teeth.

"That's me, Electronique." She replied "Sorry to bother you, but some seconds ago the T.V. stopped working and the lights went out by themself..."

Hego simply said, still seeming to be almost asleep:

"There must be a problem in the electricity..."

Electronique almost jumped. "Electricity?" She said. The word seemed, somehow, so familiar to her as her own name. "I've heard this before, I know it..." she thought "And I guarantee it wasn't just once... That means something to me... But what?".

"Hego, I..." She started to say.

"Oh, Shego, go and sleep, tomorrow I'll take care of this..." Hego said. Electronique didn't quite understand. "Shego?" She said. However, the answer came quickly: "His sister..." she recalled, "The one he would tell about if Jessie hadn't..."

She turned away from the room. "It's better not to think about it." She said to herself. She knew it would hurt to remember what had happened that afternoon.

Electronique walked back to his room. "Electricity..." she remembered what Hego had said. It was just a word, like "Sparky". But for her, it meant something. Something to which she had lost access, something that was sleeping next to her memories.

Her thoughts ran until, suddenly, she faced a wall right in front.

"How did I get here?" Electronique wondered, looking around. She thought so much of what she had heard or done, that got lost "this is not the way to my room..."

She walked everywhere she could. However, she didn't found her room. "I need to find it, I need to find it..." she thought. But the darkness and confusion (inside and outside her) didn't allow her.

Suddenly, she found a large metal door attached to the wall. "What is this?" She asked, touching the cold metal.

There was a lock on its left. Electronique slid her hand on the door and moved the lock, opening it quickly.

The door opened. Inside, there was a series of buttons with different colors and sizes. But something drew Electronique's attention more that all: wires. "Wait, I've already seen it...".

She passed her hand quicly over the wires, as if to make contact with them to remember things.

"I know this..." She told herself. Her hand slipped quickly through the wires, as if they were bring back her los memory.

But when she felt that was almost there, Electronique turned around and saw Hego standing right behind her. Mego and the Wegos were also there.

"What are you doing?" Hego asked, seriously.

"Nothing, I got lost..." Electronique tried to explain.

"Why are you touching the electricity panel?" Hego charged. Electronique hit herself in the head.

"It was an accident, I just wanted to find my room..." She said. Mego and the Wego were quiet behind Hego. The smaller twins, mainly.

"All right." Hego said "But never do that, got it? You should only mess around with electrical things when you're an expert at it, OK? Electricity hurts people. Do not do it again, did you understand?"

Electronique got quiet. That had made her almost recover her memories, find what she was looking for. How could it be something as harmful if had made her feel so good for those few seconds?

"I understand." She said.

"Do you promise?" Hego asked, looking directly at her eyes. Electronique sighed.

"Yes, I promise."

* * *

><p>So, I think you'll probably ask me why did I called this chapter "Seconds To Remember". Well, I don't know, I guess I chose this tittle because Electronique lived some "seconds" in this chapter that she gonna remember for a long time. Having touched the wires for the first time after losing the memory and... Well, this second "seconds" it's up to you to guess. What do you think? Hahahahaha!...<p> 


	9. Wires And Suit

Hello guys!

Yeah, I told you in lasst chapter that I could be going to publish two chapters today. Sorry for not doing it, I was busy cooking cookies (Oh, I'm so stupid!)!

So, well, here it is, chapter seven! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Wires And Suit<strong>

The next day dawned very agitated. When Electronique woke up, Rebecca was already in the kitchen talking to Hego. This time, more having an argument than talking.

"How so she touched the electricity grid?" She asked, clearly irritated.

"I can swear that I was asleep when it happened!" Hego defended.

Rebecca put her hand on her head.

"She didn't remember anything, did she?" She asked.

"I think no." HEGO said.

"I really hope." Rebecca said "It would be a catastrophe if the plan went wrong now..."

Electronique walked into the kitchen at that very moment.

"Oh, good morning." Hego said. Rebecca smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too." Electronique returned, walking to the cabinet. With all the time that she had passed there, she could already remember where there was food and drink.

Meanwhile, the main room alarm rang. Hego ran up there, along with the brothers, who came out from different rooms.

"How are you passing the day?" Rebecca asked. Electronique shrugged.

"Good..." She said "And you, do you have news about me? Did you find anything in the confidential files?"

Rebecca sighed.

"No, Electronique, I hadn't." She said, as if tired of repeating it. Electronique chose not to look at her. It was better like this. She didn't know why, but didn't like being alone with Rebecca. It also reminded her of something.

Suddenly, Hego ran into the kitchen, along with the brothers.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked. Electronique turned to them.

"Fugue in a prison, we must hold it." Hego replied, as if in a hurry.

"In my prison?" Rebecca asked, rising from the table.

"No, In the Men's Prison in the South Zone." Hego said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm going with you." Rebecca said, running to the door.

"Electronique, are you well on your own?" Hego asked. Electronique shrugged.

"Yes." She replied. Hrgo and the brothers waved and then went out, followed by Rebecca.

Alone, Electronique had her breakfast, took the dishes away from the table and washed it. After that, simply started walking down the Go Tower, as if in a tour.

As she walked, she had to deal with the inevitable: thinking of her past, of who she was. It became more difficult and interesting every day. Interesting because with every new discovery (as liking Evanescence), the desire of discovering more increased. Difficult because with this increasing, the frustration became more intense.

Thinking of it was like playing a clue game, but without the cards: just listening to the others' guessing, and giving your own based on them.

Electronique walked some more. That's when something came to her mind: "Was there something with me when I were found?" She said. There should be something, some owned, accessories, clothing...

She jumped. "Clothing, that is it!" She thought. Surely she was wearing something different when was found, because when she woke up in the hospital, was wearing a hospital gown.

"Nobody told me anything about what I was wearing..." she thought to herself "Probably a police uniform... But what if it is not that?".

Electronique leaned against the wall. The right thing to do would be wait for Hego and ask him to take her to the hospital where she had been, so she could ask if that nurse had stayed with her clothes. But... Why waiting?

Electronique looked at the exit door of the tower. Hego and his brothers would probably take a little long to come back. "I think it's okay to do it alone..." she thought. She knew where the hospital was and wouldn't take long to get there if going by feet.

"I will go there."

* * *

><p>Electronique walked quietly down the street. For what she remembered, the hospital wasn't far. She only needed to walk a few blocks.<p>

The people still looked at her strangely. But every day it happened, she seemed to care less. Someday they would stop to look.

After a few minutes, Electronique arrived in the Emergency Room. "Now just find the nurse." She thought, entering. The attendants got astonished at her presence. But she was undeterred.

"What do you need?" One of the attendants asked. Electronique fumbled a bit to respond.

"Well, I..." She replied "I've been here a few days ago, and I think I forgot something with the nurse."

The attendants looked at each other, and one of them walked to a door. Electronique watched her opening the door and coming back accompanied by the nurse who had treated her.

"Yes, Electronique?" She asked.

"Can you..." Electronique asked in response "Can you remember if I left here the clothes I wore on the day I was found?"

The nurse took a deep breath, as if in doubt about answering the question or not.

"Yes, it's here." She replied "I kept it."

"Can I see them?" Electronique asked, visibly excited.

The nurse looked at the attendants.

"You can, of course." She said "Just follow me."

Electronique walked with the nurse to a small room, where she handed her a white package, closed.

"My clothes are here?" Electronique asked.

"Yes." the nurse said "Underwear as well."

Electronique observed the package. It was too big to have just some clothes inside.

"There was something else with me?" She asked "This package is big..."

"Nothing, excepting your shoes." The nurse said "Oh, here they are."

She gave Electronique a pair of gray boots. What she noticed was that in one of them there was a hole on the outside. "What is it for?" Electronique thought. The hole led to a few drizzle of metal that were inside the boot. "These wires are like those I saw yesterday at the electric panel...".

Electronique opened the package. Inside, she found, differently than what she expected, a black suit with some gray details. There was no logo or badge. Instead, there were wires coming out of a leg and an arm. She soon saw that they were connected or to a glove or the boot that had the hole.

"They are wires like the ones I saw last night..." She told herself. The nurse had gone away some time ago.

Electronique looked at the whole suit. She felt a sharp pain in the head. She remembered that, she knew that remembered, she had seen that someday... But didn't know when, where or how.

It was as if the suit was something important in her past. "This is not a police uniform, as I thought it was" she thought "So what is it? There is nothing here like the clothes that people use every day...".

Electronique turned to the wall. The clock showed 10:30 a.m. "I left at 9:00 a.m... I must go back!"

She went to the door. But when came near, she heard one of the attendants talking to a guard:

"She's in there. She arrived some time ago, looking for her clothes. Catch her if she leave, please.

Electronique jumped with fright: "They are talking about me!" she thought. She didn't understand why there was a guard there, but didn't think too much about it.

"I must go another way..." She wondered aloud, afraid. It was when she saw a window. It was small, but she could fit there...

Electronique ran to the window, full of adrenaline, as if doing something wrong, and jumped. In the street, she ran to the Go Tower, trying not to be seen by anyone.

The feeling of doing something wrong took over her. It also seemed part of her life, as if she needed it to live.

"It makes me fell so... Free..." she told herself when arrived at the Go Tower. She went in. Luckily, no one seemed to have returned yet.

Electronique went to her room and left the clothes under the bed. So no one could suspect that she had gone to pick them up. She didn't want them to know for now.

Within seconds, Hego and brothers arrived. Electronique tried to look natural, as she always was.

"Hello, Electronique." Hego said "Have you been OK here?"

"Yes. Right here." She lied.


	10. As Blue As My Eyes

Hello and Merry Christmas everyone!

Hey, this is the chapter that I think everybody was waiting for! Some memories are coming back here! Also, this one is one of m favorites. In this chapter it gets clear how I "created" Electronique seemed to me. She's just like my reflection, but super-inteligent, hahahaha!

In this chapter I mentioned her liking Evanescence and Britney Spears. Just like me. I'm a girl, who wants to be a Pop Singer and who simply loves Evanescence and Britney Spears! I know, it's silly, but I really write about Electronique seemed to me...

Oh, and I love the tittle of this chapter! It's so beautiful! "As blue as my eyes"... Well, I've got brown eyes, almost black, but I think blue eyes are so beautiful! But not better then the green ones, hhahahaha!

OK, enjoy! Merry Christmas again!

* * *

><p><strong>As Blue As My Eyes<br>**

For a long time of that day, Electronique was reviewing the suit that had just "discovered". As if it really meant something in her life. "What is the mystery of it?" She wondered, "In what part of my life that fits?".

She looked at every part of the suit, listening to Britney Spears singing on T.V. Based on the few occasions she had heard her music, Electronique could tell she really liked her too, as Evanescence. As much as the style of the music was totally different.

Even the colors of the costume, black, gray and blue"gray called her attention. She, in recent days, had noticed in herself a strong preference for dark colors, especially black and gray. If related to the supposed music preference, black and gray represent Evanescence, and blue, Britney Spears. The strange thing was that these were exactly the same colors of the suit's ones.

"This can't be a uniform." Electronique mused, while reviewing the suit sitting on her bed "Black and gray are my favorite colors, for what I can see, and this suit belonged to me. I should have chosen the color of it... If I chose, it means that this is not a uniform. At least, that makes that possibility more remote."

She rubbed her suit, analyzing the material. "I don't know what it's done of, but seems to be tight and perhaps brilliant." She thought "For who this suit has been made?".

Every detail draws more attention. Especially the wires. "Why are there wires in my clothes?" Electronique wondered "These wires are the same that I saw yesterday. Hego related it to electricity... And I jumped with fright when he said that word...".

"I think electricity has something to do with me..." Deduced Electronique "If only I knew more about it..."

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Electronique, that's me, Hego!" Electronique heard Hego saying. At the same time, she kept the suit and the boots under the bed again as soon as she could.

"I'm going!" She said, walking to the door and opened it "What is it?"

"Dinner is almost ready." Hego answered "Do you want to eat?"

Electronique looked down for a second. Now, for some stupid reason, it was much harder to stay close to Hego.

"Oh yes, absolutely yes." she said, turning to the earth. Hego walked away from the door. She followed him, trying to avoid the thoughts that had been having.

Getting at the living room, Electronique sat on the sofa to wait for dinner. Mego and Hego were in the kitchen and the Wegos playing board games. The T.V. was also turned on there. Electronique passed by the channels until reaching the news.

However, nothing interesting seemed to be on that T.V. She preferred, then, just watch the Wegos playing their games. It was amazing how the joy of children and teenagers was something contagious. The Wegos, for example, couldn't be more than thirteen years old. Just watching how they play, anyone could almost feel happy.

The shared joy lasted until, suddenly, Electronique heard on TV, someone say:

"_Selina Heptskriavique is considered the most wanted woman in the world_." the reporter said "_Her page it is the most accessed in all sites of_...".

Electronique jumped off the couch. "Selina Heptskriavique, I've already heard that name!" She thought to herself.

She looked at a picture of Selena on T.V.: Blonde, light blue eyes, with a face... A face remarkably like Electronique's one...

"Electronique, what happened?" Asked one of the Wegos. Electronique couldn't answer. The last thing she saw was that the other Wego ran to call Hego and Mego at the kitchen. She fell on the sofa, as if about to faint.

Electronique saw no more the roof of the Go Tower, but a completely dark ceiling of a darkened house.

She felt as if sitting on the floor, going back for more every time a man she didn't recognize approached her. He was holding a belt in the hand, as if ready to beat her.

Electronique reached the corner of the room and turned her head to the right. Right at her side, she saw in a mirror, the image of a little blonde blue-eyed girl, who looked terrified.

"Electronique, Electronique!"

Electronique saw in front Hego, Mego and the Wegos. Everything seemed back to normal.

"What happened?" Hego asked.

Electronique sat on the sofa. "That girl... That girl was Selina...".

"I remembered a thing..." she replied, feeling the head was hurting more and more.

"What was that?" Hego asked "Have you seen anything on T.V.?"

"I..." Electronique said "I saw Selina Heptskriavique..."

Hego and the brothers looked at each other.

"What?" Mego asked, not understanding anything.

"I..." Electronique tried to answer "I don't want to eat, I'm going back to my bedroom."

She simply ran out of the room. If the girl of the memory was Selina Heptskriavique, it could only mean one thing.

Electronique entered the room and locked the door as quickly as he could.

She looked in the mirror. "Selina had light blue eyes ..." she thought, staring at the reflection of the black glasses. She was afraid. There were some days, she had decided not to do it, afraid of what she could see. But... What if it was what she was thinking at that moment? What if she really was...

"Now..." Electronique told herself, and in a movement quick as the light, she took off the glasses that covered her eyes.

They fell on the bed, without making noise. Electronique slowly raised her head held down, and opened her eyes. That was enough to almost make she scream:

They were blue. Light blue, bright, impossible to describe. Her eyes were as blue as the ones of Selina Heptskriavique.

Electronique trembled, putting her hands on her face. "I'm Selina Heptskriavique, it's impossible that I'm not..." she concluded, putting her hands near the wires in her head, as if pulling them out of it.

She pulled stronger, and stronger, and stronger. Then, somehow, they left the head, resulting in nothing less than a blonde hair, almost white.

Electronique trembled even more.

"I am Selina Heptskriavique, I'm Selina Heptskriavique..." She said, almost whining. Now finally, she knew who she really was, who had been all that time...

Electronique looked at the bedroom window. Thunder and lightning came and went out there in the blue sky of early evening. Blue sky, as blue as her eyes.

She looked in the mirror again, until hearing the bell ringing.

* * *

><p>Some people will probably ask me why did I change the name from "Selena" to "Selina". Well, I'll explain it all. But you must read the next chapter for it, cause one of the reasons are there. After it, I can explain it better!<p>

Hope you had enjoyed! I may update again today!


	11. Conjoined

Hello again, and Merry Christmas (again)!

Yeah, guys, I did it! I updated this story two times today! Well, I spent the whole yesterday night writing chapter 8, so I just had to translate it today! But I had a lot of time, so I simply wrote chapte 9 and translated it! Now, here it is! My lucky was that, in this afternoon, everybody in the house went to sleep, cause we must be awake to the Christmas Dinner. But I didn't want to sleep, so... I kept writing. It was even funny, there was just me and the dogs in home! Hahahaha!

OK, this chapter is the most "sensitive" of the story. I mean, if you're sensitive, you'll read it and almost cry! I almost did it when writing, at least.

Many things will happen today. For the ones who read my "Electro Revelation", this chapter and last chapter aren't that new. But there's something I didn't mention there yet. By the way, I would love to finish this story, but I unfortunately must say that this "Electro Revelation" was my first writer's block. My worts nightmare, excepting baloons and losing my voice and possibility to write...

This chapter is also a little different of the other ones. You'll notice there are many lines in this. Hope you can understand it well as the others. But, any problems, tell me in reviews or P.M.s.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Conjoined<strong>

Electronique ran to the door, opening it slowly. Firstly, she thought that the one who was outside was Rebecca. "Why would she be coming here in such a storm?" Electronique wondered, still hiding behind the door.

She feared that Rebecca found out who she was, for some reason. After all, she'd just do it, Hego and the brothers didn't even know that yet.

"I will answer the bell," Electronique heard Hego saying "Take care of dinner."

He was probably talking to Mego. Electronique could still hear the Wegos buzzing when playing.

"I'll wait here..." She said, holding the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hego opened the door. Outside, amid the rain and wind, he saw the silhouette of a hooded woman. When heard the bell, thought that it would probably be Rebecca. However, that figure was definitely not her.<p>

"Do you need something?" He asked, almost shouting because of the noise of the wind.

"Can I go in?" She asked, in the same tone. Hego gave way and closed the door.

"What happened?" He asked walking up to the woman. She hadn't taken the hood yet. But her face, still almost entirely covered, reminded Hego of a well-known face.

The woman then took off her hood. Her hair was blond, almost white. Her eyes, light blue, impossible to describe. Her skin was clear, almost albino.

Hego almost jumped when saw her. "His features are identical to Electronique's ones..." he thought, "She... She... She is identical to Selina Heptskriavique... But this is impossible, Selina has been missing for twelve years, why would she show up here now?".

"Pardon me..." He said "Your name happens to be... Selina?"

"No." the woman said, shaking her head "Alina."

"Oh..." Hego said "I'm sorry..."

"Okay, it is natural." Alina answered "Selina is my twin sister. My full name is Alina Hepstkriavique."

Hego then remembered the little detail. "Selina had a twin sister...".

"I'm sorry again" he apologized "is that the story of your sister is so famous that people sometimes... Forget you..."

"No problem." Alina said "I'm already used to it."

There was a moment of silence. Hego kept looking at Alina every minute. "She is the twin sister of Selina Heptskriavique, OK," he thought, "But why is she so seemed to Electronique?".

"So..." Hego asked "What do you want here?"

Alina sighed.

"I heard that Electronique lost her memory, and that she is here at Go Tower." She replied.

"How did you know?" Hego asked "They have blocked all the information about her in the press..."

"In Go City's press." Alina corrected "In other cities, the information remains the same."

"OK..." Hego said "But what do you have to do with it?"

"Everything." Alina said, approaching Hego "Electronique is... My missing twin sister."

* * *

><p>Electronique gasped.<p>

"Is it Rebecca? She mustn't see me..." She moaned, shivering against the door.

Suddenly she heard someone approaching. She tried to close the door, but her hands shook so much that didn't let her do anything.

"Electronique?"

The call startled her. The Wegos were there.

"What... What do you want?" She asked, trying to act normally.

"Are you OK, why are you behind the door?" one of them asked.

"I..." she replied "It is alright, it is alright..."

The Wegos came close. She tried to hide but couldn't. The boys stared at her, and didn't hide the surprise.

"You're just like that woman of the T.V." a Wego answered "What's her name? Selina... Selina..."

"Heptskriavique." Electronique completed.

"You have to tell it to Hego and Mego..." The other Wego said. Electronique sighed.

* * *

><p>"So you mean that Selina now lives as someone else?" Mego said.<p>

"Yes." Alina said.

"And Electronique is this 'someone'?" He asked again. Alina nodded.

"I know it's hard to believe, Mego." Hego said "But Alina assures me that this is true."

"But the skin color of the both is different!" Mego replied "Electronique's eyebrows are black, and Selina's ones are blonde, it's possible that they are the same person!"

Alina and Hego sighed.

"She did something wrong that resulted in it..." Alina said, trying to make Mego understand the situation once and for all.

Nobody spoke for a few seconds. The silence was broken only by the entry of the Wegos.

"Hego" one of them said "Electronique needs to talk to you."

Hego sighed.

"Excuse me, Alina." He said "I'm going to her room, Wego."

* * *

><p>Electronique took a deep breath. Hego was coming, would be here any minute. She was scared, shaking, as if something terrible would happen in a few minutes. "What will he tell me, what he will tell me?..." she thought.<p>

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Electronique?" called Hego "Wego said you needed to talk to me..."

Electronique shook hands. She felt tears falling from her eyes.

"Go in..." She replied. Soon Hego walked through the door.

"What happened..." Hego began to ask, but stopped when saw, in front, Electronique with a peroxide-blond hair.

"I found out who I am..." She said, turning it slowly "I'm Selina Heptskriavique..."

She was breathless. She wanted to see Hego, but at the same time didn't want it. Slowly, she turned away.

Hego stared at her. He looked into the eyes of the woman who had known for several years. So blue, so clear... That was enough to impress anyone, for more than Hego already knew about it...

"I know..." Said he, couldn't stop looking at her "Your eyes..."

"They are blue…" Electronique said.

"Blue... Color of pure electric power..."

"I think people used to say... Color of the Caribbean seas..."

Hego was brethless as Electronique. She, super-villain, his enemy for all those years, was actually a missing genius. "This is the woman with who I fought for all these years, the woman that I sent to jail..." Hego thought "She is... Beautiful...".

"Someone needs to see you down there..." he said, taking Electronique for the downstairs.

There, Alina was waiting leaning against the couch. Hego and Electronique reached the opposite side. Mego seemed amazed to see her.

"Do you see this woman?" Electronique Hego asked "Do you recognize her?"

Alina was visibly brethless. Her heart was beating fast, as if she was about to finish a marathon.

Electronique looked at Alina. She was... She was... Familiar, more than familiar...

"What kind of question is this...?" Electronique said. Alina seemed to mourn "Of course I recognize you!... You are my twin sister, we were born conjoined, the skin of our arms was stuck...

"Selina..." Alina gasped, beginning to cry.

"And you were my friend ever since, always with me..." cried Electronique "Alina..."

"Oh, Selina!..."

The both ran to meet each other, and hugged each other as if they hadn't made it for a long time, and wouldn't see each other for more years than had lived together.

* * *

><p>Oh, really sad, don't you think? And happy at the same time! I love this thing of meeting someone you hadn't seen for too long... Mainly with brothers and sisters.<p>

About Electronique's name (that I changed, from "Selena" to "Selina"), I'll explain it now:

The name of her twin sister is "Alina". The thing is that I dreamed this character, with the name "Aline". But then I thought: "The name must finish in 'A'...", then I changed to "Alina". But then I thought again: "'Selena' and 'Alina'... It would be better 'Selina' and 'Alina'...". Don't you agree? Some of you may think "Selina" is a strange name, but in Brazil there are people called "Selina", with this spelling. Also, "Selena" was too American. And Electronique is Russian in my stories. So... At the end of it all, "Selina" is better, that's why I changed the name!

Hope you had enjoyed, see you tomorow!


	12. The Other Side Of Me

Hello again!

Here I am with one more chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Side Of Me<br>**

Hego and his brothers watched Electronique and Alina embraced.

"I thought I would never do that again..." Alina said, still hugging her sister.

"Me too..." Electronique said, wiping tears from her eyes.

The Wegos seemed a bit confused. Mego, much as had already understood the situation, it was difficult to believe that what was really happening.

Alina and Electronique loosened from each other. You could see tears in the eyes of both.

"I love you, Alina..." Electronique sobbed.

"I love you, Selina..." Alina repeated, wiping tears from her sister's eyes. No one spoke in seconds that followed.

Hego observed Electronique. Throughout the time that had fought, he had thought a lot of things about her. Including who she could be. Had gone through his mind that she could be a robot, an alien or even a beautiful woman, underneath it all. However, there was no thought, even in the last option, that she was Selina Heptskriavique: a missing electronics genius, born in Russia and raised in Belgium. And blue-eyed blonde.

Electronique and Alina approached Hego. He and Mego looked at each other, as if to wonder what to do.

"So, Alina... Do you want to have dinner with us?" Hego invited "If you have time..."

Alina smiled.

"It would be a pleasure." She said "Don't worry, I have the whole weekend, a dinner will not take my time."

Electronique smiled at them.

* * *

><p>"Remember when we both tore mom's favorite dress by accident?" Alina said while eating.<p>

"Yes, I remember!" Electronique said, laughing "Dad gave two straps each one!"

They laughed loudly, as if they were two children talking about the holidays. Hego and the brothers only watched.

"But the best adventure of our childhood was exploding that sausage using the wires of the T.V..." Alina laughed.

"Oh, I remember!" Electronique said, grabbing the hand of her sister.

Hego watched them. They were so seemed to each other... The only major difference was that Electronique's skin was blue. Moreover, only the fact that her hair was much less beautiful than Alina's one. It was messy and a little longer. It was also apparent that hadn't been washed for days.

"We did many things together..." Alina remembered "I remember I couldn't get used to be without you when you went to the boarding school in the United States..."

Alina and Electronique also spoke in the same way. Both the with the French accent, and the same distinctive voice. Not exactly beautiful, but impossible to forget once you heard.

Hego looked at Electronique. That should be the fifth time he did it only at that meal. After he had seen her without the glasses and the wires in the head, had begun to see her with a different way. A totally different way.

Electronique looked happy as never had been. Besides having just reunited with her twin sister, she had suddenly remembered almost her full childhood and adolescence.

"I missed you so much, Selina..." Alina sighed, leaning her head on her left arm "After the unfortunate Marcus..."

Electronique didn't seem to understand what the sister had said.

"Marcus?" She asked "Who is this Marcus?"

Alina looked up at the time, and gasped. Hego and looked at all the brothers, without understanding a word they were saying.

"Oh my God..." Alina said, still dazed.

"Huh, who is this Marcus?" Electronique asked again.

"Nobody..." Alina answered, without changing the expression by any minute "Nobody..."

No one dared say anything. Alina clasped her hands, looking down. Her breathing became breathless and high.

"Alina, do you know that I still have those glasses I used all my life?" Electronique said, seeming to give a damn to Marcus.

"Are... Are you serious?" Alina asked, trying to disguise the surprise.

"Yes." Electronique answered "I'll get them up there and show you!"

She left the table and went up the stairs.

"Hego, can we talk for a minute?" Alina asked, seeing that Electronique had taken away.

Hego seemed amazed at that too.

"Sure..." He said, rising "Come with me."

Alina followed him into a small room. He closed the door, and she soon began to speak:

"She doesn't remember Marcus..."

"First, who is Marcus?" Hego asked.

"Marcus was the damn man who disappointed Selina." Alina explained "They dated for a while, but then he rejected her. He said she was crazy, retarded, that had never really loved her. After that Selina was never the same... She... She...

Alina couldn't speak. Hego looked at her, considering what she had just said.

"It was because of him became Electronique?" He asked "And disappeared?"

"Yes..." Alina said "She couldn't live that way, so she decided to become someone else... Actually I don't know if she did it really rationally... The last time I had seen her... It had been the day she ran away from home..."

Alina dried a tear falling from her right eye.

"But now she doesn't remember him?" Hego asked.

"No..." She replied "I thought she would remember, but..."

"So, maybe she can be Selina again..." Hego began."

"Exactly!" Alina stopped "Can I take her with me?"

Hego changed facial expression. "I can't let her do it, Rebecca must have plans for Electronique...".

"I don't think I can do it." He said "When she lost her memory, the director of the prison where she used to stay had the idea of trying to make her believe that she was an agent... And she may remember the rest..."

"Please let me take her!..." Alina asked "She is my sister..."

Hego looked deep into her eyes. Light blue, like those of Electronique. She couldn't deny that to her, knew what it was like having a sister out...

"OK." He said. Alina smiled at the same time, shedding more tears.

"Thank you, thank you!" She cried, leaving the blue eyes almost red with the tears.

* * *

><p>Electronique ran down the stairs, holding her glasses in her right hand. Alina was sitting on the couch, wiping the rest of the tears.<p>

"Here it is." Electronique said, showing her glasses to her sister "Are still the same."

Alina looked at the glasses of her sister, still sitting.

"I have a similar one..." Alina said "But I've switched it several times..."

Electronique smiled. Hego and Mego stood close to Alina. The Wegos had sat on another couch to watch T.V.

"Selina..."Alina said, standing up.

"What, Alina?" Electronique asked. Alina took a deep breath.

"Do you..." She asked "Do you want to go back home with me?"

Electronique seemed amazed.

"Go back home?" She asked.

"Yes..." Alina said, hopeful "Come on, come with me..."

Electronique looked away, turning her head to Hego.

"Well, Electronique," he said "If you want to go with Alina, there's no problem."

She was about to say "yes" when he remembered something: Electronique. "Why does everyone call me by that name if my name is Selina?".

She hadn't thought about it for a minute so far. She could very well forget everything and go with her sister. In fact, it would be much easier. But, somehow, she wanted to find out everything...

"Alina..." Electronique said "I can't. At least not now."

Alina stopped smiling. Also looked down. Hego and Mego seemed equally amazed with the response.

"There is still much about me that I want to find out." Continued Electronique "So I can't leave this place. Give me more time... Come back in a few days..."

Alina sighed. She seemed upset.

"I understand." She said "I will return in a few days, then..."

They embraced again.

"See you in a few days..." Electronique said.

"Bye..." Alina said, going to the door and disappearing into the rain.

Hego looked at Electronique as if not understanding what she had just done.

"Electronique..." He asked "Why didn't you go with your sister?"

Electronique turned to him. Her blue eyes, serene before, now seemed deadly.

"You lied to me." She said, with apparent anger in her voice "Selina Heptskriavique isn't a police agent! Why did you tell me I was one?"

Hego froze. Not because she thought about it, but because he had almost forgotten how was like to see Electronique angry.

"We didn't know you were Selina..." he tried to explain.

"But you said you were sure that I was an agent!" Electronique shouted, startling Mego and the Wegos "You lied to me!"

"Electronique, calm down..." Hego said.

"And why do you call me so?" She asked "If my name is Selina, why do people always call me Electronique? What part of my life I still don't know?"

"Please, we don't..."

"You lied to me, you lied to me!" Electronique cried, running to her room.


	13. Sway

Hey, here is chapter 11!

Guys, I can say this chapter is almost my favorite one! I love it!

In this chapter, there's a song, called "Sway", by The Pussycat Dolls. I used to love the group, but after the album "Doll Domination" I saw the real Nicole (an idiot b*tch), and started to hate her more and more. I loved The Pussycat Dolls' songs, so that I got really sad when the damn Nicole destroyed the group.

OK, but about the song, I mention in this chapter that it plays in a movie. I've herad it really plays in a movie, I think its tittle is "Shall We Dance", but I don't know. Anyway, I'm NOT talking about this movie, cause I may seem clueless talking about a movie I never watched! Hahaha... So, I'm not talking about this movie.

OK, enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Sway<strong>

That day didn't end well at all. And the next day started even worse. Electronique cried most of the time. Didn't come down to breakfast, or to do anything else. The pain she felt in her heart was so great that the stomach pain had no place to start.

"They lied to me..." She lamented "Why did they lie to me?..."

She couldn't understand how Hego and his brothers had lied to her that way. Hego mainly. The other brothers having fooled her was something that just made her upset, but Hego having lied to her... This was something totally different.

For some reason, for some reason she didn't understand, knowing that he had lied to her hit her harder than anything else. "Oh, Hego..." Electronique thought "Why did you do this to me?"

She felt more than fooled, she felt somehow betrayed. Among her feelings without explanation, this was the greatest. Never before she had felt something so. At least, not that she remembered.

Hego had something that made her feel strange. Neither her knew really know how to explain that. That night, after the argument with Jessie, had happened just the same. When she approached Hego, the bedroom appeared to decrease, the air seemed to disappear...

Electronique shook her head, wiping tears away. However, more tears were coming every minute. Her only consolation was Evanescence, when the songs played on the music-video's channel. Sometimes Britney Spears too.

It was about 3:00 p.m. when Electronique heard a knock at the door. She jumped out of bed at the sound of the beat. Didn't even have to ask. She was sure that was Hego who was knocking.

"Electronique, can I go in?" he asked. Just hearing his voice, Electronique already felt strange. It was as if something started from the tip of her feet and ended at the highest point of her head, making her shiver.

This time she wasn't reluctant. She knew that, even if she wanted, couldn't don't forgive Hego for something.

Electronique walked to the door and opened it quickly. Hego was there, standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked, wiping the tears that still fell.

"Please, we need to talk..." He said. Those words melted Electronique completely. In fact, anything that Hego said would melt her...

"Go in..." She sighed, sniffling.

Hego went to the other side of the room. Electronique walked toward him and sat on the bed. He did the same.

"About what happened last night..." He started to say.

"No need to explain." Electronique stopped him "I think understanding it will only make me suffer more..."

"But I owe you an apology." Hego said "You were right, we lied to you... I lied to you..."

Electronique looked down. "They lied to you..." she thought, "But if it weren't for them, what would you do now?".

"No, I think I am the one who needs to apologize." She said "I was ungrateful last night… I didn't think of what you did me all this time..."

Hego looked at her as if to ask her to stop talking.

"Don't apologize." He said "What you did was right."

Electronique looked into Hego's eyes. The more she did, the room seemed smaller. The air also seemed to just go somewhere else. Her heart was beating so hard, so fast...

She noticed tears falling from her eyes again. She didn't know why she was crying, but couldn't avoid. She was about to dry them, but Hego did it first.

"Hego..." Electronique began to say, even if she didn't know what to say.

"Don't cry..." Hego said, wiping the last tears from her face.

* * *

><p>A little later in that day, Electronique tried to imitate stately dance she saw on T.V. She didn't even know the reason for the sudden desire to dance.<p>

She tried to imitate the stately dance of a dancer in a movie, but it really didn't work. The second time, the bar of the dress she wore hooked on the T.V. stand, making her almost fall down. "Why have I decided to wear a dress today?" She said.

What made her more comfortable was the fact of being alone. If there was someone there, she certainly couldn't even try to imitate the stately dance of the films. During one of her attempts, however, Electronique heard the door opening. Her heart raced at the same time.

"What are you doing?" She heard Hego asking. Just knowing that it was him who was seeing her at that "embarrassing" time, Electronique already felt greatly relieved.

"Oh, I..." She said, laughing "I'm trying to... Dance..."

Hego smiled at her.

"And is it working?" He asked.

"No..." Electronique laughed, looking at the T.V. There, someone danced beautifully the song "Sway", by The Pussycat Dolls.

"I can help you if you want." Hego said, staring at her. She laughed.

"And can you dance?" She joked.

Hego smiled at her again.

"Come here." He said, holding her hand and pulling her to him.

Electronique felt her heart pounding again. Hego brought her even closer. She gave a gentle spin, and the both went to the side. Their feet moved quickly from a side to the other of the room.

_Other dancers may be on the floor/_  
><em>Dear, but my eyes will see only you _  
><em>Only you have that magic technique_  
><em>When we sway I go weak_

Electronique's heart beat faster. Hego distanced himself from her, still holding in her hand. She turned to him, and he held her in his arms. In smooth movements, the both moved around the room. She turned again, getting back to him.

In fact, Electronique didn't know what was doing. There were a few minutes, she hadn't been able to imitate a simple stately dance, and now was making an almost perfect dance. However, she didn't deny that the reason for this was Hego.

He brought her close and far. Close and far. Close again. Electronique felt him holding her. She came even closer. Hego could hold her in an incredibly magical way. Really better than it seemed on the T.V.

_Sway me, Make me /_  
><em>Thrill me, hold me _  
><em>Bend me, ease me _  
><em>You have a way with me _

Hego's hands slid through Electronique's body. She stepped back, almost dropping his hand. He was quickly up to her. Her body vibrated. Her heart was beating faster and faster. Not because of the dance, but because of who was dancing with her.

Electronique and Hego's eyes met. Both blue. She shuddered. Their faces were so close, a few millimeters of... "No, don't think of it!" Electronique warned herself "It is not right...".

Hego swayed her, causing the vibration increasing. "It is so wrong, and I want is so much..." Electronique thought to herself, as she turned around again and again. Hego held her again. So close to him, her heart was beating so fast...

_Make me the thrill only you know how /_  
><em>Sway me smooth, sway me now _  
><em>Make me the thrill only you know how _  
><em>Sway me smooth, sway me now _  
><em>Make me the thrill only you know how _

Electronique walked round and round again. She went away and came back to close. Hego wrapped, lovingly holding her right leg. Electronique's heart accelerated. The bodies were so close, so stuck...

She looked into his eyes, in the final seconds of the song. Didn't want to leave that eyes, it was like she was hypnotized in a magical way. She wanted to stay there, she wanted those eyes in her eyes all the time...

The music stopped, and the film went on. The mere sound of a person talking on the T.V. made Electronique go out of her hypnosis and simply fall to the ground.

"Oh, my God, are you OK?" Hego asked, leaning down to look into her eyes. Electronique gritted teeth.

"Oh, my leg is hurting..." She said, clutching her right leg.

"Let me see it." Hego said, putting his hands on Electronique's leg. She shuddered. His hands touched her leg again. It hurted, but she hardly noticed.

"Ouch..." She moaned.

Hego looked into her eyes. She stopped paying any attention to her leg. Their eyes connected, left her hypnotized again. Hego approached more and more. Electronique felt her hands trembling, her heart pounding...

They came closer and closer. Then, in an almost involuntary movement, the both went to each other, pursing their lips in a kiss.

Electronique closed her eyes. She felt her lips close to Hego's, those sweet lips... She got closer, wetting her lips on his. She felt as if had never felt before, as if had never been kissed by someone in her life.

They released slowly. The lips almost didn't want to pull out. They stared, unable to explain what had just happened.

"Hego, my love, I'm here!"

Jessie's voice, coming from the front door of the Tower Go terrified them. Electronique stood up, frightened, and ran to her room without looking back.


	14. Teenage Dream

Hello, guys!

Oh, I'm so sorry for not having uploaded the story yesterday! Is that I wasn't feeling well, so I couldn't write during the day. Because of it, I had a GREAT insomnia and kept writing the whole night long. I went to bed at 4:30 a.m.!

And now it's 2:30 a.m. here in Brazil, and I'm with the internet on, updating... Yeah, vocation drives me crazy...

Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Teenage Dream<strong>

Electronique ran as fast as she could, and almost broke the door handle to beat the door with a force that she never knew that had.

Her heart was beating faster than a few minutes ago. "We..." she thought, remembering what had just happened "We kissed...".

She walked to the bed and sat, with the mouth still almost opened. That had really happened. As hard as it was to believe, Hego really had kissed her.

"What did I do?..." Electronique wondered. She heard Jessie's voice, coming from the same room from where she had left was a few minutes ago "He has a girlfriend, I couldn't even think about it!"

She came to the door, and put her left ear on the wood, sitting on the floor. From what she could hear, Jessie and Hego weren't having an argument. "He probably lied to her..." she thought.

Electronique arose from the ground and began walk for the room. Hego had lied to her once. And she hadn't liked anything when discovered. How would Jessie feel? After all, was now also being fooled...

Electronique felt a tremendous guilt in her heart. For more than the treason was Hego and Jessie's problem, she had also played an important role in that. And she felt bad to think that because of that, maybe Jessie felt what she had felt the day before.

"Why on earth I didn't dance in my room?" She asked "And when Hego called me to dance with him... Oh, I should have said no, I should have said no!"

Perhaps, at that time, deep in her consciousness, Electronique knew she should have refused the invitation. Something inside her told her that was wrong being with Hego that way. At first she thought it was because he already had a girlfriend, but after kissing him, something else came to her mind.

Neither she knew what else. She didn't even know if this other reason really existed. Still, it seemed to be there, along with her lost memory.

However, that was a part of her memory Electronique didn't want to recover at all. If there was one more reason to keep it away from Hego, she didn't want to know what it was.

"No, this is wrong, you can't stay with him!" Electronique warned herself. Thinking thus, would be much better to find the other reason for once and for all. Maybe it was convincing enough to keep her away from Hego.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Electronique dropped the pillow at the same time.

"Electronique, please let me go in!" She heard Hego asking. She would argue, try to make him go away. However, he soon opened the door. Electronique got amazed with it.

"Hego, please..." She started to say.

"Sorry to get in your room like this" Hego interrupted "but I needed to talk to you about what just happened..."

"Please..." Electronique repeated, trying to avoid the most that he approached her .

"Listen to me, please..." Hego asked. Electronique got silent "Actually, I'm not sure what happened to me, I don't know why... Why I kissed you..."

Electronique gasped.

"Hego..."

"I think it was desire, I don't know..."

"Go away, please, Jessie will get angry with you." She said, going to the other side of the room, somehow irritated by what he had just said.

"She isn't here, she needed to work... Please forgive me, I know it was wrong..." Hego apologized, putting his hand on Electronique's face "But I assure you that my intentions weren't bad..."

"Do not touch me if you know it's wrong!" She cried, backing away from him. But he ran to her.

"I'm sorry, so sorry..." Hego apologized again, insisting on touching her in some way "Do you forgive me?"

This time, Electronique didn't take his hands from her arms. That touch melted her, made her weaker and weaker...

"I... I..." She started to say, before noticing that her lips and Hego's were united once again, in a great kiss.

Electronique approached him, without further thinking of how wrong it was. Hego slid his hands on her back, making her shiver. She wanted more, she knew that wanted, couldn't stand to be without it...

Within seconds they departed. Both gasping.

"It was just desire, you said?..." Electronique asked, looking into Hego's eyes.

"I'm beginning to doubt it..." He sighed, kissing her again, also no longer able to control it. As much as she was his enemy, that had fought against her for years, now just wanted to stick with her...

Hego broke the kiss at the same time. He couldn't think those things about her, it was wrong ... And what about Jessie? How would she feel if she knew?...

Electronique also looked into his eyes. Those blue eyes, that blonde hair... As much as it was wrong, Hego couldn't avoid kissing her again.

She shuddered. She was in love, could no longer deny. That was he dream, her teenage dream.

* * *

><p>Electronique woke up the next day feeling better than ever. Now just Hego came into her head. After seeing him leaving the room after the fourth kiss on the previous day, she was sure, it wasn't an illusion, nor youthful passion. It was love, could only be. She couldn't remember any feeling stronger than that in all her life.<p>

"Hego..." She sighed "I love you more than anything..."

But just when she said that, a memory came to her. Her head ached as if it was about to explode. And it got worse, worse and worse.

_"You're crazy, Selina!"  
>"Marcus, what is wrong with you?..."<br>"I won't stand by a retarded like you!"  
>"But last night you said you loved me... You said you would love me forever!"<br>"I got tired of you! You're not normal, you're completely insane, retarded, and that's just what you'll be! I NEVER really loved you!"  
>"Marcus, for God's sake, don't do it..."<br>"It's over, Selina, I'm leaving!"  
>"No! No, Marcus! Don't leave me, don't leave me!..."<em>

Electronique jumped out of bed. "Marcus, my first and only boyfriend..." she thought. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Now, she couldn't understand how she hadn't remembered Marcus when Alina visited the Go Tower.

She remembered him clearly. All the time she had spent with him, of all places they had attended together... However, of all places, what came most to her mind was her bedroom, the one she had when was a kid. In that place, she had lived the best time of her life, which became the worst one right in the next day.

"He left me, he left me!..." Electronique cried, collapsing to the ground. That pain, which was forgotten for a few days, was back. Now, she didn't want her memory back. It could stay there, hidden. As much as she was still curious about what would have happened after Marcus, she was sure it was no good.

Images of the breakup echoed in her head. The pain, the tears, the outbreaks. During one of them, however, something very familiar: the suit which she had recovered only a few days ago.

Electronique quickly took the suit from under the bed, holding it as if it was her salvation. She looked deep into her memories, trying to find anything with which it was related. A few seconds ago, when she saw the suit in memories, she was... Was making it...

"It was me who made the suit!" Electronique screamed, without thinking whether someone might be listening "It was a creation of mine... That's why it reminds me so many things..."

She tried to wipe away the tears. However, there were so many things, so many memories, that, however much she tried to stop crying, couldn't do it in any way.

Looking at the costume once again, a phrase invaded her mind: "Electronics is the only love of your life..." she recalled. As much as she didn't remember, she knew that had said that at the time of the breakup.

She thought about wearing the suit, along with the glasses and wires. "No, I mustn't do it, what if worst memories come?" She thought. Certainly, doing what she was thinking would only bring more pain. She needed to recover the first...

Without realizing it, Electronique was crying uncontrollably again. Her tears were streaming down her neck, reaching dress. She felt the pain of the contempt again. Almost as strong as the day when had been rejected. That certainly was the worst pain she remembered having felt.

Suddenly she heard someone opening the door. It was Hego. He probably had been knocking on the door for some time. As she was crying a lot, Electronique didn't heard.

"What happened?" Hego asked, running up to her.

"Marcus..." Electronique sobbed "I remembered Marcus…"

Hego watched her. "The boyfriend who disappointed her..." he remembered what Alina had said, "She remembered him...". He didn't fail to notice the electric outfit in her hands. But at that moment, what did it matter?

He bent down, getting very close to Electronique. She put her head on her knees, leaving just the blonde hair visible.

"Calm down, it is gone." He comforted her, hugging her "Calm down, it will be okay...".

* * *

><p>Well, some of you may think things got a little rushed here. I'll explain it.<p>

Many people think love or passion is something that takes a long for being so strong that you're sure you're feeling it. I believe, but, for me, personal experiences are more trustble than what other people say.

Yeah, it happened to me. Actually, is happening now. And happens that fast. So I putted the love thing in the story like this.

Any doubts, ask me! Hope you had enjoyed this chapter! We're almost in the end!


	15. Who I Really Am

Hey, here I am again!

Guys, in this chapter, everything will happend! I guess you werer waiting for it, and now here it is!

It's almost the end, but not yet.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Who I Really Am<br>**

Electronique spent practically the rest of the day crying. As much as Hego and his brothers tried to console her, the tears only diminished. Never stopped falling. Even though that, in a some hours, they were less scandalous, they were still there. By the time, the cry got once again unstoppable.

The night was the worst of the times. It reminded Electronique the breaking up with Marcus even more. The outbreaks and the greatest pain of that time had always happened in the night... Because of this, she hardly slept.

The calm came only the next morning. Electronique woke up just like the first day she had spent in the Go Tower: confused. Now, however, not for remembering anything about herself, but by remembering things she didn't want.

She hugged the pillow again, as if it comforted her. Now, after that time spent there, remembering each day a little more about herself, she felt worse than before.

Being in love was really difficult. Even though she knew how much love hurt, Electronique insisted in not denying it. And something, something still hidden, told her that the kind of love she felt now hurt even more.

She turned her head to the watch. It was already 2:00 p.m. "Really late to wake up..." she thought, sitting in bed. Even that her head wasn't hurting, as the day before, she felt worse and worse.

The other reason not to love Hego didn't leave her alone. Electronique felt it getting closer, but didn't want to solve it. Even if she knew how wrong that passion was, she didn't wanted to get rid of it.

She got up and walked to the mirror. Her blond hair streamed down her neck. Her light blue eyes now seemed depressed. The look was so piercing, that haunted ever herself.

Electronique went a bit away from the mirror. The reflection seemed to be staring at her, even though she wasn't doing this. She heard a voice in her mind, saying: "The suit, wear it...".

She shook her head. The reflection seemed to be telling her to do that. But she was reluctant. Was afraid that by putting the suit, remembered bad things. Worse: she was afraid to find the other reason to avoid the passion for Hego.

Electronique sat up again, determined not to do that. But after a few seconds, some things came into her head. Would she be able to live with that? Would she stand knowing that she had simply given up of trying remembering who she really was? And, if she ended up being rejected again, could she deal with repentance?

"No, no, I need to do this..." She said to herself, holding back the tears.

Electronique took the suit in the hands. She had to do it, even if didn't want. Even if she remembered everything, even if all the bad memories returned.

She pulled out the sweater, and came in the suit. She put on boots and gloves. Even with fear, she looked into the mirror.

It was as if the memories strong beat on the door. They wanted to enter, but still could not turn the knob alone.

"The wires and the glasses..." Electronique mused, running to where she had left the accessories. She put the wires in the head carefully, exactly in the same position they were before.  
>Finally, she wore the glasses. With the same fear as before, she looked in the mirror. The memories knocked strongly, trying to enter her mind again. But nothing.<p>

"Why can't I remember?" Electronique asked. That let her angry. But before she could think about it, something stopped her.

Rays began to shine in her gloves, as if she controlled them. Of the wires of the head too. Electronique jumped back. The rays stopped.

"Electricity..." She told herself "That is electricity..."

At that moment, Electronique felt memories invading her. She closed her eyes.

_"You will never catch me!" Electronique challenged, balancing on two wires.  
>"Give it up, you're surrounded!" Hego said "If you stay here I'll catch, and if you get out, the police will do! Give it up!"<br>"Never!" She cried You will never..."  
>The wires moved away. She was out of balance.<br>"Beware, beware!" Hego warned. Electronique felt her body going back. She was about to fall down. She tried to move. But it only got worse. She completely lost her balance. Hego continued "Do not move, do not move! I'll take out of you there!"  
>She tried to balance, but it was too late. The wire broke.<br>She felt her head hit the floor violently._

Electronique opened her eyes again. The previous days passed like a flash in her mind. But at this time, the head didn't hurt. She wasn't dizzy or anything else.

The suit didn't look something new or strange. Neither the fact of her skin color being blue. Electronique sighed. Her memory was back.

She looked around. "It is Shego's room..." she thought. "I fought her here once...". She walked a bit in the bedroom. The first feeling she felt was anger. "They tried to manipulate me, took advantage of the fact that I had lost my memory...".

However, a few seconds later, the days before came back to her mind. He recalled the visit of Alina, the argument with Jessie... But the strongest memory was the dance of the day before. Especially what had happened after the dance...

Electronique sat on the bed. "Of course, this is another reason for me not to love Hego..." she thought "I am his enemy... I am a super-villain..."

She felt the tears coming from her eyes again. Before, she had never felt ashamed of being a super-villain. Now, she felt something worse than shame: sadness. That, even keeping her away from her past and, especially, the rejection she had suffered of Marcus, now departed her from what she wanted most: Hego.

Electronique cried even more. She cursed to have recovered memory, cursed to have lost is someday. "I wish it had never happened!..." she thought "If I hadn't lost my memory, I wouldn't have been here, and wouldn't have fallen in love with Hego...".

Her tears ran without stopping. As much as the electronics was the love of her life, now she just wanted Hego. Nothing more. But she knew she couldn't have him. He already belonged to someone else, and, above all, was her enemy.

Electronique lay in bed, sadder than ever. As much as she didn't want, as much as she may have never wanted, that was who she really was.

* * *

><p>Electronique spent the whole day that way. Only at night crying was over.<p>

She leaned on the desk, looking through the glass of the window. The moon shone in the sky. For the first time, she had no idea what to do. That was the worst situation possible. Her memory was back, true, but she still felt empty. In fact, more empty than before. Something was still lacking. And she knew what it was, and knew she could never have it.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. She sighed.

"Electronique, can I go in?"

It was Hego. Electronique felt the same strange feeling of before. Now, however, worse, knowing that they probably hated each other in reality.

"Yes." She replied. The door opened and he entered. She didn't turn the face. She didn't want to see him, at least not yet.

"Is it all okay, you didn't go out of yout room for a minute..." Hego began to say, approaching Electronique. However, he stopped when saw that she was dressed just like as before losing her memory. At the same time, he was almost sure that she had remembered everything.

Electronique didn't answer the question. Didn't know what to tell him. But she still needed to tell him she had regained her memory...

"She ran away, right?" She asked, not even really thinking when it came to her mind "Your sister?"

Hego thought the question strange, but replied:

"Yes. She didn't want to be on the team anymore, so..."

"She became a super villain, right?" Electronique asked. Hego was more astonished.

"How do you know?" He asked, as much as, inside himself, he knew the answer.

Electronique sighed. Hego came near her, waiting for what he already knew she would say.

"I remembered, Hego." She confessed "I remembered everything."

* * *

><p>Oh, and then?<p>

Yeah, if you noticed, I copied a part of the first part of the prologue here (what is in Italic). And, also, the tittle refers to the tittle of the first chapter: "Who I Am" and "Who I Really Am". The strange thing is that it's not the end of the story yet, hahahahahaha!

Love you and thanks for reading! See you tomorow with the next chapter!


	16. Unbroken

Yeah, guys, last chapter! XD

I'm finally finishing the story in wich I spent almost the whole year. I thought of this one for the first time in June. I remember until now. I spent whole nights awake, thinking that this story would never be finished. And here we are now.

You may not belive, but this story affected me too much. The lesson I put in this, wich I expect people to notice, is the one I learned while writing this story.

Sometimes I wish I could get amnesia and forget things of my life. Forget all the times when I cutted myself, the times when I tried to kill myself. All the times I thought nobody loved me, and that I was a problem to everyone. What I expect people to learn with this story is that you must face your problems, not forget about them. And, as much as it hurst, taht you must make the right thing always. No matter the consequences. Because of God and this lesson, I decided to tell my family I used to cut myself. It was difficult at the beggining, but now I feel much better. I faced my problem, instead forgetting it.

I won't say I do it all the time, cause it's not true. Nobody does, cause nobody is perfect. What we must do is think of it before doing anything. Anything.

This chapter is a little longer then the other ones. It was originally written as a chapter for a Rated M story. I have the "uncensored" version with me. I'm thinking of publishing it as another story... But I don't know... What do you think? Do you want to read the original version?

I'm listening now to the songs I used to listen to in this time of the last year. I don't know if you know, but I started writing "All About Us" in this time. Now I can't explain how fanfictions are important to me. Because of fanfictions I started to love myself a little more. Even that I had cutted myselfr several times after it, when I read my own stories I knew I wasn't a stupid girl, and a problem to everbody. Nobody knows how fanfictions changed me.

But I must thank you, all my readers, because without you I wouldn't be happy as I am now. Thak you for all the good and bad comments, all the messages... Everything. You have no idea of how important to me you are. I would give all my blood for you guys. For you, I would die thousand times. My readers and the fans I dream I'll have when I became a famous singer (my BIGGEST dream!) are the most important thing of my life.

Thanks for all of you. I love you, you have no idea of how much.

* * *

><p><strong>Unbroken<br>**

Hego looked at Electronique. He was right. She had finally remembered everything. Now he could catch her, but for some reason he didn't want to do it.

"You must be very angry with us..." He said, hoping she had a reaction.

"I was." Electronique confirmed. Hego froze "But now I'm not."

He looked at her. As much as she now remembered everything, as much as she was dressed the same way, he wasn't seeing the woman he knew before. He was seeing another person, a completely different one.

"Now you're not?" He asked, losing the fear.

"No..." Electronique said, turning to him.

"But you are right to be. We took advantage of you, we did something wrong..."

Electronique shook her head.

"I don't care..." She said, looking down. Hego stared at her. No, that couldn't be Electronique...

"Won't you... Flee?" He asked, trying to understand what was happening in her head.

"No..." Electronique said, still without looking at him "I can't."

Hego became even more confused.

"You can't?" He asked, approaching her.

"No" She sighed, lifting her head "Go ahead, take me to jail."

Hego looked at her. She was practically surrendering. Wouldn't escape, even if he tried to arrest her. However, something prevented him from doing that to her. For some strange reason, he didn't want to arrest her. He didn't want, in any way, to take that beautiful light-blue eyes to jail...

"I can't either." He replied. Electronique looked as stunned.

"How so?..." She asked "I'm surrendering, I've committed crimes, before I lose my memory you would arrest me..."

"I would." Hego interrupted her "But now I won't. Actually, I don't want to."

She looked at him, still confused.

"You don't want...?" She said, also trying to understand what was going on in his head.

"No." Hego said, causing his head "And besides, there's no one at home... You would probably escape."

Electronique looked away. Didn't want to look at Hego. She melted when looked in his blue eyes, as if he had something that made her want only one thing...

"Why don't you want?" She asked, fighting the desire of not facing him.

"Just because I wouldn't be able to." He said "Not after all that happened. I don't see you as a crazy criminal anymore. Now I know who you are..."

Electronique looked down again.

"You won't tell it anyone, will you?" She asked, as if pleading.

"I will do everything possible to avoid my brothers to do it." Hego said "And as for me, know that this is the last thing I would do in my life. Just tell me something?"

"What?" Electronique asked.

"What exactly Macrus did to you?"

Electronique looked away again. She walked to the bed and sat down. Hego did the same.

"Marcus deeply disappointed me..." She replied, visibly hurt "He broke up with me, called me crazy, retarded... Right after..."

She stopped. A thin tear rolled from her left eye.

"After what?" Hego asked, placing his hand on her back.

"After sleeping with me..." Electronique replied, looking down "I gave him everything... There was nothing about me that he didn't know... He was the first... I was a virgin..."

She took off her glasses to wipe away the tears that fell from her eyes. Hego helped her. Her blue eyes got red again. They were beautiful, even through tears.

Electronique pulled to Hego's shoulder, still crying. He hugged her. "How could anyone be so cruel?" He thought, "How could anyone do that to a woman like her?".

"Sorry about that..." Electronique sobbed. Hego wiped tears from her face.

"No need to apologize." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

"And until now I don't understand why Marcus did this to me..." Again she sobbed, wiping away tears.

"He was an idiot." Hego said "He was stupid to do this with a woman like you."

Electronique looked at him.

"I don't deserve all this..." She said.

"No. Marcus didn't deserve you. And don't deserve your tears."

She sniffed a few seconds.

"Thank you..." She said, still staring at him.

"I hope I never see this Marcus in my life…" HEGO said.

"Oh, you know him." Electronique interrupted.

"Do I?"

"Yes... But it doesn't matter." She confirmed, turning to the other side "If he doesn't deserve me and my tears, he doesn't deserve the importance we are giving him.

Hego didn't try to understand what she was saying. Just wrap her again. It was expected that she would never allow any man to touch her again. But now she was allowing, as she had never done after Marcus.

"I feel sorry for all this." Hego said.

"It's okay." Electronique said, no longer crying "It ended up being a lesson for me. After that I learned that love hurts too much, and no matter how much a person loves you, it will someday... Do what Marcus did to me."

Hego put his right hand in her face, kissing her once looked into her eyes. She moved to him involuntarily, just feeling the kiss.

"I would never do that to you..." Hego told Electronique, stroking her face, after taking his lips from hers. She was panting, her eyes were still a little red.

"Hego, I..." She stammered, not daring to say what she wanted do way "I.. I think I love you..."

Electronique winked at length. She had just said the phrase he had thought wrong in all her thoughts. But it was true. She loved him, and couldn't deny it for one more second.

"I think I love you too…" Hego said, repeating the phrase. Electronique felt, at that moment, happier than in her entire life. He loved her, had just said that. Her teenage dream was happening in reality.

Hego went to her lips again. Electronique felt her lips close to him. A sweet kiss, completely unforgettable. She loosened up in his arms, as if willing to give him every little piece of herself.

Hego released her, causing her to fall on the bed. Their eyes connected again, causing her to get completely mesmerized. He was quickly up to her, giving her another kiss. She felt his hands moving slowly from her face up to their hips.

They got loose again. Hego's hand reached the back of Electronique, looking for the zipper that would open her outfit. She gasped. Even more when she heard the slightest sound of the zipper opening. She went to Hego and kissed him quickly, as if asking for more.

He got into bed, getting well up Electronique. Her heart was beating stronger than ever, and she became increasingly breathless.

She and Hego entered under the covers, avoiding thermal shock with the cold air from the environment. He kissed her again. She shuddered. She was sweating, also more than ever. She could sense that he felt the same.

He approached her, warming her with the skin on skin.

"No matter what happens," he said, stroking her face "I'll never do to you the same thing Marcus did. I promise."

Electronique smiled at him, still staring into his eyes. No matter how much she loved it, electronics could never give her that warmth, that excitement, that love. True love that only one person could give her.

"I love you..." Electronique said. Hego approached her, wrapping her arms. She could feel him near.

"I love you too..." He whispered, touching his lips on hers again, giving her a kiss more ardent then the other.

They went from one side to the other under the covers. Their sweat soaked the sheets completely.

So, after some minutes, Electronique laid her head on a pillow, as wet as the sheets. Hego hugged her, lying on her side as well. She closed her eyes gently, breathing at the same time as Hego.

"I'm remembering now of a song I once heard..." Electronique said, softly "That had a sentence like this: _Navernoe, mne mesto na lune, no strashno ostavat'sya v temnote_..."

"And what does it mean?" Hego asked, leaning on his elbows.

"Maybe I should be on the moon now, but I'm afraid of the dark..." Electronique said, translating the phrase in Russian. Hego looked lovingly into her eyes, stroking her face again.

"Afraid of the dark, dear?" He asked, referring to the phrase of the song "Don't worry, I'll protect you..."

Electronique smiled, going to Hego's lips again. He wrapped her once more. Within seconds, they were again going from one place to another. Electronique just saw something beyond his dark-blue eyes when she opened her eyes the next morning.

Hego was sleeping beside her, quietly. She looked at him, completely in love, remembering the wonderful night she had had. She smiled, happier than on any day of her life.

But something came to her mind. Soon Hego's brothers would be there. Rebecca perhaps, Jessie mainly. Hego had promised not to abandon her as Marcus had done. But... And she? Would she be prepared to deal with everything?

Electronique thought for a moment. That love, she felt that much, maybe wasn't accepted by the people. In fact, probably wouldn't. "Will I be able to stand the strain?" She thought "What about the rest of me? What about the rest of my life? Would I have to abandon everything?...".

She craned her neck to look in the mirror. That image reminded her of who she was, who she really was. Just thinking about staying away from Hego, she got terrified. However, she might not be ready for such a big change.

Leaving her stuff, giving up her freedom, her old passions... As much as anything of that could compare to Hego's love, Electronique also felt terrified at the thought. "I'm not prepared... I can't do everything so fast...".

She clasped her hands. Everything had happened too fast. Maybe she and Hego still needed some time to reflect on that. Time, however painful it was, was the best medicine.

Electronique got out of bed, as quietly as possible, not to wake Hego up. That was a difficult choice, but she knew it was right one.

_She took her suit of the floor and put it on. She looked at Hego everytime she could. She tried not to think of the pain she would feel being away from him. She picked up the gloves and boots, pulling them on quickly._

_Her glasses were on the nightstand next to the clock. It showed 5:00 a.m. It was still early, everyone in the house would take a long to wake up. Electronique looked at Hego again. Her heart was already hurting, already missed him. All the years they had lived as enemies, all the battles, all the trips to the prison... They seemed to be erased._

_Electronique picked up a piece of loose paper and a pencil on the desk. Her tears were flowing from her eyes again. She knew that was the hardest thing she would do in her life. She put the pencil on the paper, letting the tears flow freely._

_"Hego;_

_I would love to have woken up with you this morning. You can't imagine how much it hurts to do what I'm doing now._

_I love you more than anything, but I couldn't live under these conditions. You have a family, an important role in the safety of the city and a girlfriend. I could mess it all, and I don't want to force anyone to anything. Your brothers would probably feel bad having me around knowing that I remembered everything. And I don't want to lie.  
><em>

_Don't think even for a minute that I'm afraid of being rejected by you. I just want you to understand that it is very difficult for me to love again. I don't think I'm ready for it yet.  
><em>

_I need time. Time to assimilate it all. You won't see me for a long time. Trust me, as I trust you. I'll be back when I'm ready. I love you._

_Thanks for the best night of my life._

_Electronique_"

Tears streamed down Electronique's face, falling on the desk and on the paper. She folded the letter and placed it on the nightstand. Once she did it, she took her glasses.

She approached the open window, ready to leave. She looked at Hego one last time. Any suffering from before seemed to have been cured. She felt loved again, pure again. All thanks to him.

"I love you..." Electronique whispered, wiping a last tear, and putting on her glasses.

She spent a leg out the window, feeling the wind in her face. She was leaving, but she knew she would return. It was all a matter of time. She then went the other leg, holding the wall, free as always. Unbroken.

* * *

><p>Well...<p>

I don't know exactly what to tell you. I'm now remembering the day when I published the first chapter of "All About Us". Who had already passed for it knows how good it is. I couldn't imagine it would be that good when I did it.

Hope you had enjoyed the story. It's very important to me. I called this chapter "Unbroken" for a good reason. Not just because of Electronique but because of me. I guess I've already told you that I write about her as she was my refleciton. In my stories, she is REALLY based on myself. We are so seemed, that, in the letter she writes in this chapter, I wrote pratically what I would write walking in her shoes. And she did the same I would to in that situation.

I can't avoid thanking you again. You told me about all my spelling mistakes (and I have A LOT), you reviwed my stories, you were with me for all these time... Now you are my life, guys.

Thanks for all you made me. Now, as Electronique, I'm unbroken.


End file.
